The powers within an Arc
by Ejm1480
Summary: Jaune Arc, born into a line of Hunters and Huntresses that no one knows about. He was isolated most of his life from his fathers crimes, but still makes his way into Beacon. How will he cope with his emotions when he finds friends and a love that could get hurt any minute? Anything he can do to keep them safe *ON HIATUS*
1. The beginning of Beacon

**A.N- This site is annoying sometimes. I tried to update it but its was like NO. Anyways this story is being written over a long period of time so don't expect it to have a time table. Reviews would maybe help make new chapters hehe. Anyway enough of this nonsense and here is the story!**

* * *

><p>'It's too much for me to handle- lying my way into Beacon because of what Dad did. I have to fake my last name from Arc to Knight, really?! I wanted to be proud of my family name! I mean why couldn't I just get in there without faking my transcripts? I know what my father did was wro- oh god.'<p>

On that note I walked over to a garbage can and threw up. I could feel the dizziness as I got out of the garbage can but I threw up again. I could feel the bile in my throat come up but I forced it back down and walked back to my seat. 'I hate planes so much. I mean I can never hold my stomach on them. I have killed every Grimm I came across, but I can't beat motion sickness. I can already hear someone call me vomit boy. I wonder how mom would think of me right now, I told her that I would get motion sickness- but nooooo she wouldn't let me take any medication' At that moment I thought back to my conversation with mom and dad before I went on the dust plane.

"_My boy is going to Beacon! I'm sooooo happy!" Mom was practically squealing_

"_Well he is an Arc." My father replied_

"_Jaune, we know you will do well. Do you remember all the things that you need?"_

"_I need to use Knight as an alias, not use my powers and not use Crocea Mors main function. Is that all?" I said, my voice flooding sarcasm._

"_Jaune, we know you want to show your true power but I messed up badly, you know that. I couldn't control myself and I messed up. I did get your mother that way but I hurt an innocent person. It will make your education worse but you have to live with it. I know you can do it." My father said with regret and pride in the same speech._

"_Your father's right. Unless it's life threatening I don't want you using your powers. Promise me one last time."_

"_I promise"_

"_Okay honey, now we want letters and phone calls- and please don't sleep with all the girls there. Got it?" Mom said, brining an unwanted blush to my face._

"_Be careful of Ozpin and Glynda. Thankfully you got none of my bad looks" my dad said, smiling._

"_I love you." talking to them one last time before I left._

"_We love you too." was their reply and I was off flying to the dust plane._

"Great start Jaune" I muttered to myself

The first thing I did when I got off the air ship was go find a bench and lay down. I felt so dizzy I nearly fell off the bench. I was as green as the grass around me, and I was about to throw up again. The acidic taste of bile was in my mouth when I heard an explosion and this time fell off the bench, throwing up again.

"I better go check that out" I said, grumbling that my rest was interrupted.

I was walking in the direction of the explosion when I heard some screaming. I saw there was a girl in a black and red dress, a girl in white and a girl with a black bow. 'Is that Weiss Schnee? What is she doing here?

I turned my attention towards the girl wearing the black bow. I was astounded at the hate rolling of the girl. It had been definitely directed towards the Schnee heiress. I wonder why? Probably a Faunus friend working for the company, or maybe she is a Faunus in disguise, 007' style.' Pleased with myself, I smiled at my own joke 'let me stop the verbal sparring match that will almost certainly follow.' I thought, while starting to listen to their conversation that they were having.

"UNBELIEVABLE, THIS IS EXACTLY THE KIND OF THING I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" The heiress screamed, pure rage rolling off her tongue.

"I'm, really, really, sorry" The girl in red said. 'She looked so small, what is she? 14? 15?'

"YOU COMPLETE DOLT, WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE!? Besides, aren't you a little young to be attending beacon?"

'Now she's just being mean for no reason' I thought, rolling my eye. The girl in red mumbled a little, but Weiss still continued, overpowering her speech. "This isn't your ordinary combat school; it's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!"

I saw the look in the other girl's eyes saying That Schnee girl was definitely going to get it. The girl in red snapped, right on queue. "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" The girl spoke, letting the last word roll off her tongue, a strong sarcasm laced with it.

'I really need to knock her down a peg. That useless attitude of her's will get whoever is partnered up with her killed.' And that's when the girl in black who was holding a vial of dust came over and started talking "It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." 'Huh that's weird, I thought she hated Weiss?'

"Finally some recognition!" Weiss said looking at the girl in red her eyes saying I told you so.

But then the girl in black finished her sentence "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." 'That explains it' I thought, chuckling to myself while the girl in red did too.

"WHA…HOW DARE…UGHH" She yelled as she grabbed the bottle and went to turn a way but I stepped in, cutting her escape route off.

"Now…now, let the heiress have a break. She obviously doesn't know what she's doing." I said with a smirk on my face. I was really going to enjoy this.

"WHAT!? WHO ARE YOU TO QUESTION ME" She seethed.

"I am Jaune and I have a brain to question you. You don't even know what you're fighting; calling Grimm monsters. Anyways, the main reason I said that is because I see you are using cork to plug up the vials of dust. The dust seeped through the cork and went into the air; the reason for the explosion. If you knew how dust worked then you would realize this and use something that will actually plug up the bottle. And the matter of her age is non-existent. Professor Ozpin probably handpicked her, and that shows her skill." I said matter-of-factly. The only response I got was her huffing, and walking away.

"You knew how to deal with her." The girl in black said

"She has a superiority complex from what I can tell. It will get whoever is working with her killed."

"Well you have my thanks. I'm Blake." She said, holding out her hand

Extending my own hand I replied "Jaune".

"YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING! Thanks for the help by the way, I don't like getting yelled at- Oh yeah….I'm Ruby." She sheepishly said. 'She is an energetic one, isn't she?'

"So why do you hate the heiress?" I said to Blake but then mentally slapped myself. 'I'm not supposed to know that. Good going, Jaune.'

"What do you mean?" Blake said with question in her voice. I even saw her bow move 'I may have been seeing things but she might be a Faunus. I'll have to have more examples of that bow moving to be sure though.'

"The way you suppressed your anger when talking to the heiress, the bored way you were talking. I have heard it before and I'm guessing you have a Faunus friend?"

"Faunus are sooooo cool! I mean they have extra super powers on top of their aura and semblance. Who wouldn't want that?" Ruby said more to herself than to us.

"Yes, I have a Faunus friend, is there a problem with that Jaune?" She defensively stated. 'She is getting so defensive, she is defiantly hiding something. Faunus friend that died by Schnee's hand and she wants revenge, or she is a Faunus. It can't be anything else.'

"I basically agree with what Ruby just said. Faunus only have animal appendages, and if trained enough can be used in fighting. My Faunus friend can use his tail to fight. There is no reason for anyone to hate Faunus…but there is a reason to hate the White Fang."

With that her eyes got wide and she started to look away trying to keep her emotions in check. 'If she was a part of the White Fang how did she get through the background check? I need to find out more about her'

"Well one bad apple spoils the bunch right?" Ruby said, trying to stay optimistic. She probably saw Blake was getting uncomfortable, but I needed to press further

"The White Fang are extremists and they do not define the Faunus." Blake said 'She's lying, I can see it- about what I don't know...yet.'

"Well the last White Fang did, I was a part of them." I stated coolly. Her bow twitched and I saw a small nod in response. 'That explains it. She was a part of the old White Fang, and she left when the leader left. Is she a Faunus though? Her bow twitched again, but that could have been from her nod.'

"You were a part of the White Fang!?" 'Ruby probably only knows of the current White Fang, which justified the sudden outburst. Maybe Blake can enlighten her.'

Low and behold, she did "There are two White Fangs, Ruby. The first one was a peaceful one, that organized protests and such, doing everything in a civil matter."

"That's where I met my best friend Sun," I interjected

"Then, five years ago the leader stepped down and a more violent one came to be. He stopped the peaceful protests and switched them with robberies of stores that wouldn't sell to us." That's when Blake's eyes went wide as she realized what she just said 'That won't get pass me Blake, don't worry though. Your secret is safe with me. Now I have to cover for her.'

"You're a Faunus?! Where's your ears or tail?" Ruby said turning to face Blake. She was only standing there with her mouth open not knowing what to say.

"No, she not a Faunus. She was probably in the old White Fang and so she said "Us". She probably did the right thing, and left when they got violent, right Blake?" I gave her a knowing look and she gave me a look that was trying to say "We will talk about this later". She nodded and Ruby seemed to have bought it.

"I want to talk to Blake about our time in the White Fang, is that ok Ruby?"

"Of course it is!" Ruby was making no effort to move, not seeing that I wanted her to leave.

"I meant in private. We'll meet you at a bench with a janitor next to it; trust me when you see it you will understand."

"Ok, see you guys in a bit!" She yelled skipping off unusually fast. Guess that confirmed she was quite energetic...

When I looked back at Blake she was looking up and down, probably studying me. "Yes Blake, I know." Was all I said to make her snap

"HOW! I kept myself so hidden, and you come along and find out I'm a Faunus! How did you figure I was in the White Fang too!? I knew Ruby before and most everyone else in the school but you were a mystery, who are you!?" I could see the anger and frustration coming off her 'probably expects me to treat her badly then'

"Well, you confirmed what I just thought, and if you want to find out about me; I welcome you to try. I didn't know you were in the New White Fang, that's something you just told me. Also if we become good friends and end up on the same team, I guess I'll have to tell you. Wouldn't I?" I would never forget the look on Blake's face after that. 'The only response she has is how did I figure it out beforehand, I trapped you in a corner didn't I? Check mate.'

"How did you figure it out?" She whispered with an open mouth probably not being able to ask me more.

"I already told you I could feel the anger off of you. Your bow twitched while talking to Weiss, which was my first clue. At that point I knew that you were related to a Faunus, be it whether yourself, a friend, or family member. When I mentioned the White Fang you started to look away. I knew then that you were connected to the White Fang. When I mentioned the old White Fang and that I was in it I could see that you were too. That's all I thought until you tripped over your own words. When you said "Us" I could see that you were a part of the new White Fang at one point. The only people that are a part of them are Faunus and with the bow twitching, I made a guess. Looks like I was right." I could then see a defeated look on her face, like she was about to be yelled at. 'I hate what people do to Faunus, to make them feel like that! It's not right!'

"Don't worry, our secrets safe with me. On one condition" I said, slyly.

"There's always a catch, isn't there? What do you want me to do? Steal something for you? Or are you a pervert? I would rather be expelled then that." She said, sarcasm lacing her words.

"Nothing of the sort. I want you to be my friend!" I said with a big smile on my face. 'She probably hasn't had a real friend since the White Fang.

"What, really?" The pain in her eyes was almost enough to make me go over there and hug her to death.

"Yes really, who wouldn't want to be friends with a beautiful girl?"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course, it's only missing one thing though"

"What?"

I looked around to see that no one was there and then I took off her bow. She had soft pink velvet ears on the inside with black fur on the outside. She was blushing furiously for a moment until I gave her the bow back and she put it on.

"WHY!" Blake was huffing and puffing, she was about to blow my house down

"Because I want to see you for you, Kit-kat" I said smiling at the nick-name I gave her. "I'll go meet up with Ruby, wanna come?"

"I'll meet up with you later, bye Jaune."

"Bye, Blake."

I approached Ruby on the bench when she ran out to say hi and we started walking down the road we were on. 'She's unusually fast; I'll have to take note of that.'

"Hey Ruby!"

"Hi Jaune, where's Blake?"

"She went to get some air, I don't blame her. I think Weiss intoxicated the air" I said smirking

She smiled back and laughed "Yeah, you told her off so well!"

"You can't feel your better than everyone, or else you start to lose your humanity" trying to sound very wise, and unfortunately Ruby caught me

"What are you a sage, giving wisdom to all who ask?" was what she was trying to say but she was giggling too much.

When she stopped I decided to be serious and the conversation took a dark turn for a moment "It's the truth. Even if you are better than everyone else. So how old are you?"

She turned 'Ruby Rose' from this then answered "15" while I was laughing

"HEY! Why are you laughing?" She asked in a manner that immediately made me think of my older sisters with me, so I decided to take one of their answers

"Because I can. But really nice job! I mean that makes you one of the youngest to ever attend Beacon, doesn't it?" 'She must be really good, I wonder what put her on Ozpin's radar?'

"Yeah, it does. I don't want anyone to make a big deal out of it though. I want to be another normal student." She replied sheepishly looking away and digging her foot in the ground.

"Beacon? Normal? I think if you want normal go to a regular school." I said smirking

Again the blush returned to her face "Well I mean hunter and huntress normal. Yeah that's what I meant."

"So how did you get in? Was I right when I said Ozpin handpicked you?"

"You know, you're really good at guessing things. Yes I was."

"Apparently I can't guess well when it comes to others emotions, according to my mother." I said with a sullen face which caused Ruby to laugh.

"So why did you help me back there?" asked as if there was no reason, and that made me mad! 'How could someone not want to help others, I mean I know people like that but still!'

"Like my mom always says, "Strangers are friends you haven't met yet." " 'Speaking of which, I have to call mom soon'

"So, about the Bench…." She tried to keep a straight face but lost control and fell on the floor laughing but in between breaths she said "Vomit boy". After about five minutes of this she stopped laughing.

"You done?"

"Yeah, sorry"

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a more common problem than people let on." I said while trying to look serious, and trying to convince her

"Look I'm sorry, vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind" Ruby explained chuckling the entire time she was talking

"Well what if I called you crater face?" I said remembering the explosion

"HEY NO FAIR! That was an accident; you even said that she kept them in bad containers or whatever."

"Well I can't control my stomach, fair enough?"

"I guess" in between the silence that followed Ruby decided to surprise me. "So I got this thing" Ruby said showing me her weapon. When she opened the weapon it was all I could do to not put Crocea Mors to her throat out of instinct.

Surprised I asked "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also customizable high impact sniper rifle"

Being the idiot that I am I asked "A wa?"

While cocking Crescent Rose Ruby replied "It's also a gun"

"Oh….That's cool!" I will defiantly use that later on.

"So what do you have" the glee in her voice was so thick it's like you could see hearts around her, like an anime character.

"I got this sword….." and while Ruby was oooing at my sword I took out shield saying "I got this shield too"

"What do they do?" she asked questioning, hinging off my words 'This girl is even more energetic about weapons, is that possible?'

"Well the shield turns into a sheath for my sword to help carry it."

"It doesn't do anything? Is it old?"

"_Jaune, I know that you're going to beacon, but I want you to never use your semblance, Aura, or Crocea Mors' main function"_

"_WHAT!? THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!"_

"_Figure it out." My dad replied calmly, as I walked off to my room slamming the door behind me._

"Not really, I mean it never gets damage. It's a family heirloom, passed down from my father and his father and so on."

"Well, not many people have an appreciation of the classics."

"Thanks I guess, so back to you. How did you get into Beacon aside from the obvious, "you're good?" "

"Well, do you know the criminal Roman Torchwick?" 'ROMAN?! I told him to tell me everything of importance but he didn't tell me he fought a junior huntress? I will have to talk to him later'

"Yeah" trying to control my surprise, but even then some still leaked out

"Well he was robbing a dust shop I was at, but then he almost shot me but then Glynda Goodwitch came and rescued me." 'AND GLYNDA!? I am defiantly having a talk with him later' "There was another person on the airship he used to escape and she used fire and stuff. She blocked my bullets from my precious, I mean Crescent Rose, and then they got away." 'CINDER TOO!? Roman has a lot of explaining to do.'

"An impressive story" 'and it is! Roman is by no means weak, I'm just strong. He said that Cinder was around twice as powerful as he was when I defeated him. That means that either Ruby is leaving out some major details, or she is, very, very, very good.'

The blush returned to ruby face for a third time "thanks, it means a lot to hear you say that. Most people, like Weiss would say I'm too young to attend Beacon. I don't even have any friends yet." She said looking down on herself

'Well then!' I thought and then I aired my opinion. "Well then!"

"What is it?" Ruby looked confused and I knew it was going to be funny to see her reaction

"I'm not your friend? Or Blake, I feel offended." I said as I put my hand out and started to walk away, mockingly. Ruby just laughed at me and started to grab me

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Anyways I have to find my older sister." 'Wow, her mood shifted one hundred eighty degrees there.' "I'll see you later, when we all meet up, byeeee!" With that she zoomed away, leaving an actual dust cloud in her wake, like the cartoons. 'How fast is she?!'

While walking I found that I was thinking about Roman and me, how I first met him.

I remembered looking at the news saying that Roman Torchwick was a wanted criminal. That he was robbing every dust shop in Vale that he could find. It was then when I figured I'd have to stop him. I tracked him all across remnant, finding the occasional white Fangs hideouts and some well-trained soldiers; but nothing special. After staking out a certain White Fang Hideout I see that there is a Dust plane that has ice shards sticking out of it. I can see then that Roman and a girl step out of the plane. My advanced hearing picked up their conversation

"Roman, it was supposed to be a simple raid!" The girl in crimson was looking at Roman with cold eyes, 'I have seen those before, but where?'

"Well Cinder, I didn't know that I was robbing a store with a junior huntress and an actually huntress would try and stop me"

At that moment Cinder walks over to Roman and picks him up by his neck and starts to choke him. I could see that she was playing with his life, and that's when I realized that Roman wasn't the head of the dust robberies. The veins in his neck started to pop out and his face started to turn blue.

"Roman, I will tell you once more. If you don't start acting like I can kill you at any time I please, then I will kill you. Understood?" She let roman's limp body slump to the floor, waiting for him to catch his breath.

"Understood" He coughed out, while he took a cigar from his pocket and started walking towards the roof. I could see him grumbling about something but even I couldn't hear him.

I tailed him; trying to make sure no one saw or noticed. When he got out and onto the roof he lit his cigar. I could smell the pungent fumes of his smoke wafting towards me. That's when he called out me out

"You are very good at tailing someone; if I didn't have to kill you I would hire you in a heartbeat." Then he put out his cigar, turned around, and raised his cane level with me. I could see a cross hair pointed at me.

"Roman Torchwick, I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill you but I guess you're stuck in your ways. Let me fix that" I took my sword out of its sheath, and that's when he made his battle stance. I used my semblance to increase my speed and ran straight to him, trying to make no noise. It was always hard for me to kill but it had to be done in this case. When I was atop of him I took my sword and slid it across his neck, cutting the arteries there. My fingers almost slipped because they were so sweaty but I held firm. He grabbed his throat and dropped his cane. His hands were starting to cover in blood and I could see his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Within ten seconds I could hear a thud and his still body on the ground. After he stopped moving and made sure he was dead I channeled my semblance. I saw that my black Aura was swirling around his body and that his throat was closing up. In a minute he was one his knees breathing hard.

"How" He managed to rasp out while collapsing from the effort of talking.

"I am an Arc" I simply stated, but it was a good enough answer for him.

"That explains it" He chuckled and then fell on the ground passed out again.

I stopped my Semblance, causing his body to disintegrate from my Aura. I could feel his powers flowing through me as I learned all the things he knew of combat. 'Mostly dirty tricks, but a very useful cane' I said to myself, and then jumped to another roof making my escape.

* * *

><p>After that, I made him listen to me and go back to Cinder to find out whatever she knows. He didn't know anything when I killed him, so I had no other choice. He told me how Cinder was threatening to kill him, and how she was a very strong opponent. We have been becoming good friends, and he has gained some of my trust too. 'I wonder what he'll say when I tell him what Ruby told me?'<p>

Because I was thinking for a while, I had got lost. I didn't know where I was but I did hear a someone scream and saw that there were four boys piking on a girl with red hair while she was on the ground. 'I have to go over and help'.

"Hey stop that!" I yelled at the main person making fun of her.

"And what's she to you squirt?" the mysterious person replied. He was the tallest person in the group and in the front so he was probably the leader.

Then I replied with a catch phrase that my mom always says "Strangers are friends you haven't met yet"

"Well my names Cardin, now leave before you're the one on the floor."

That's when Cardin started laughing and so did his entourage. 'I hate when people underestimated me, and that is most of the time.' Cardin threw a punch but I dodged it, the look on his face was complete surprise. Then Cardin's three goons stepped in. The first one threw a punch to my left while the second one threw a punch at my right and another one down. I jumped over all three avoiding being hit the entire time, it was child's play compared to how strong I really am. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a punch from Cardin coming. I deflected into one of his friends, and he went down right away. Then I went on the offensive. I hit another one of Cardin's entourage with an open palm under his chin launching him a few feet away and knocking him out cold. I could feel the bones breaking in his chin. When another tried to hit me I grabbed his arm held it straight and brought my elbow down on my opponent. We all heard a cracking sound and the person under my wrath passed out. Cardin knew he had lost and picked up his gang and ran away. I have never seen a 'Supposed' huntsman, even in training, run that fast. At least there's that going for him. I went to pick up the girl that they were picking on.

"You know, I could have handled it by myself but thanks, I'm Pyrrha"

"I'm Jaune" 'Man I can't believe I met two girls uhhh I mean two friends in one day. I wonder what she's like. She does look familiar; I wonder where she's from?'. I held out a hand to help her up and she took it. She was a bit dizzy so she grabbed onto me a bit harder than she thought and pulled me down with her, pulling me right on top of her.

'I wonder how she will take this. I hope she doesn't ask about my powers or who trained me. I don't want to have to ignore my third new friend of the day' At the time, I was completely oblivious to the fact that we were in a compromising position. Phyrra got up first and started talking to me.

"Thank you Jaune that was very nice of you" Phyrra said still blushing from the way we were on top of each other from before

"Are you ok? You're red; did those jerks do anything to you?" I asked oblivious to any feeling that the other sex had. I didn't realize that they were in a compromising position and was just worried about his new friend. I hate it when my mother's right.

"No I'm fine Jaune, thanks for asking." Phyrra was as red as Ruby's name now.

"I know this is a weird question to ask but have I seen you before?" Jaune asked quizzically

"I'm actually on a bunch of cereal boxes from winning a tournament, not a big deal" She said

"Well that's cool, why were those people even trying to bully you?" Jaune was wondering this question as soon he got to talk to her

"Well I don't know. I just was cornered by them" Phyrra said quietly.

'Let's not press, don't want to make her too uncomfortable' "So, where are you from?"

"Mistral"

"That's cool, you know there is something I want you to know about me"

"What is it?"

"I'm terrible at small talk" I flashed a toothy grin when Phyrra burst out laughing

"Well let me start off with this" She then pulled out a spear and shield "This is Miló and Akoúo̱.Milo can turn into a rifle and a sword, as well as a javelin. Akoúo is just like any shield but he's still special to me."

"That's so cool, I love weapons that mech-shift. All I have is Crocea Mors. An antique weapon that doesn't dull, and the sheath turns into a shield. It was used in the last war and is a family heirloom" 'I can't believe that I have to say Crocea is dull, it's the best weapon ever! But whatever I guess'

"That's cool too, I mean if you don't have to sharpen it ever it must be made of something really cool. I can't wait to spar with you Jaune."

"Me too, so where are we going exactly?"

"The meeting room, or whatever it's called. Beacon is a big place, what combat school did you go to?"

"Well I was trained by my father, who is a huntsman" 'Should I be saying this?'

"I was trained at home too, I was given the best tutors and became a tournament champion. Go figure" She laughed out

"Wow, anyways any idea what direction the meeting room?" I asked curiously

Her response took a moment but then she replied "I have no idea"

I walked into the ballroom where everyone was gathered. Phyrra and I went separate ways to search for the place and she made it there first, because I could see her in the middle of the crowd. I could see Ruby and a girl in yellow talking to each other. I could then see Weiss start to approach them. 'Here we go again' I sighed and started to walk over

"YOU" Weiss was seething with anger

"Oh god its happening again!" Ruby jumped into the yellow girls arms 'wonder who that is'

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god you really exploded" the girl in yellow said with a face full of shock 'I like her already'

"It was an accident, it was an accident!" 'she must really be innocent if she's not mad at her for yelling at her again, wow'. Weiss throws a paper in Ruby's face "What's this?"

"The Schnee dust company is not responsible for any injuries or damages-" I had to stop the spiel she was going to give

"HOLD ON" I said making her stop in her tracks.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked very confused

"YOU AGAIN!?" Weiss was screaming at this point, but thankfully not getting us any attention

"Hello" the girl in yellow looked at me and licked her lips 'That's defiantly not a good thing'

I could hear Weiss above all else "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"To stop you from being condescending and arrogant. You were the ones shaking the dust bottles! It was her fault to run into the luggage but yours for causing the explosion!" She got the message again and then left right before Ozpin started to give his speech.

The room was silent, he cleared his throat "I'll keep this brief, you have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy." 'Wow, he's so happy isn't he? Dad said he was just under him in strength but still, put a little emotion in it. Also where have I heard this before?' "In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Then he walked of the stage and Glynda took the stage.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Then the masses started to go to the ballroom to get ready for tomorrow.

In the ballroom everyone was getting changed. I could see Weiss, Ruby, Phyrra, Blake and the girl in yellow all in the room. Many guys were already in bed and they didn't have their shirts on. Weiss had a group of guys around her worsening her superiority complex. Another was around Phyrra, but she did look uncomfortable. I could see the girl in yellow plop down next to Ruby and I decided to get ready for bed. I took off the bag I had slung over my shoulder and went to the bathroom to change. In the stall I took off my shirt and could feel my scars aerate. I always slept with my shirt off because my scars always irritated me. I put on some night shorts and walked out to many stares. 'Why is everyone staring at me?' I could see several of the girls just stopped moving. The girl next to Ruby was not even trying to hide her stares. I could see Blake and Phyrra have a nose bleed for some reason. 'Great, everyone thinks I'm a freak for my scars. Whatever I guess.' Weiss refused to look at me and when I looked to my left I saw professor Goodwitch coming over and yelling.

"Mister Knight! Put a shirt on!" she said grabbing me and pulling me to the corner of the room so no one could hear our conversation

"Why? The other guys have no shirts on."

"Well mister knight the girls are distracted by you."

"Having scars is nothing to be ashamed of; I will not put a shirt on"

"You think that is why they are staring at you? Really? What will it take to get your shirt back on?"

"Is Professor Ozpin's speech from the last head master?" That question shocked Glynda and made her take a physical step back

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Uhhh…." 'WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS TO MYSELF'

"Spit it out now Mister Knight"

"It was on the T.V. once. I saw it when I was around six or seven"

"You must have good memory then. A good attribute, but to get back on track the answer is yes. Now will you put your shirt back on?" I took out my shirt and put it back on 'I wonder what the reason she thought of why they were starring?' When she left I just realized I had to make sure Blake was ok, she had a nose bleed before. I walked over to Blake hearing a conversation of Blake and Ruby, with the girl in yellow. I could see that area was light by a candle in the corner and that all the talking over there was close to putting it out.

"What's it about?"

"Huh?"

"Your book? Does it have a name?"

I stepped in deciding to answer for Blake "It's about a man with 2 souls, each fighting for control over his body" 'Isn't that familiar' I laughed at the irony of my joke

"Jaune, you read?" Blake asked, her amber eyes going wide in surprise

"So, you decided to break my heart by wearing a shirt now?" The girl in yellow said 'What is her name!'

"YANG! THAT'S MY FRIND AND HIS NAME IS JAUNE!" 'Oh'

"Whatever, he's still great game" she said liking her lips and having an almost too wide grin on her face.

"What's with that look on her face?"

"I'm stalking my prey, haven't you ever heard of the hunter and the hunted?" At that moment I knew how the Grimm I killed felt like

"Back to me, you read?" Blake seemed like she needed her question answered

"Yeah I do, it's always a good past time when you're bored or too tired to train."

"Have you read this book cover to cover?"

"Of course, have you?"

"Not yet, so don't spoil it for me!" She said almost playing with me

"So Jaune, I'm going to take Yang to bed before she can drool all over you" Ruby said for once acting the parent

"I need to stalk my pray, let go Ruby!" You could see the line of where Yang's boots were drawn along the floor.

"So all alone again, huh." I said to Blake

"I thought long and hard about what we talked about earlier today and I realized something. If you tell anyone I'm screwed but otherwise you will be amazing to have on my team. So I will ask you one thing, will you be on a team with me if we get to pick out teammates?" This was not the reaction I was expecting. In my mind it was more along the lines of 'I will kill you if you tell anyone'.

"Of course I will, but I don't think that we will be allowed to be pick our own partners. What made you want to be partners?"

"I haven't had a friend since the white fang. I am so lonely that all I do is read books and still by myself. I can't trust anyone, but I have no choice but to trust you. You seem to like Faunus and that you were in the White Fang. I have all my ships riding on you, so you better not disappoint."

"I wouldn't dream of it! I'm happy that I made a friend too, was very isolated for most of my childhood. Oh! I came over here to make sure you were all right, are you?"

"What do you mean?" Blake looked confused, but I didn't understand why. She was bleeding before!

"Your nose was bleeding, I can see that it stopped but what cause it in the first place?"

"Goodnight Jaune." Blake then reached over for the candle stick and blew it out, leaving us both in darkness.


	2. The rocketlockers

**A.N- I have figured out how i can write in school, so my chapters will definatly be out faster. Updated Chapter here, just with more detail but i recommend you read it. A review would help, just so i can see what im doing wrong with all the fluff XD. Anyways enough of the ramblings, time for the story!**

* * *

><p>I awoke to see that everyone was gone. I saw that Blake had left a note for me on top of her book and knew it had to important, especially since she left her previous book behind. It read, in rather neat handwriting: 'When you wake up, everyone is at their lockers getting their weapons read for initiation. See you then -Blake'<p>

"I must be late" I said to myself. I started walking across Beacon until I found the Rocket lockers. I saw that Ruby and Yang were having a conversation so I decided to listen in.

"Soooo! You seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang said.

"YEP! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking" She said as she took out crescent rose. 'Did she just refer to her weapon as a sweet heart?' I deadpanned.

"Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"UGHHHH, you sound like dad! Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!" Ruby confidently exclaimed.

I decided to make myself known then. "Well Ruby, first of all, milk won't help you that much, and we're going to be put on teams today and you will have to work with other people."

"Yeah vomit boy! I told you Ruby!" Yang said sticking out her tongue.

"But you could also end up with myself, Yang and Blake." I said smirking while I saw Ruby stick her tongue out at Yang "see Yang, you're right, but I don't like to be called Vomit boy" I said as I stuck my tongue out at Yang.

Pouting Yang grumbled, "Fine, Jaune."

"But seriously Ruby, I'm pretty sure of the way we are assigned teams and you will probably not end up with the three of us. Yang's right, you need to work with other people."

"When you sound like that its hard for me to argue." Ruby said trying to give me a puppy-dog face "I'm immune to that, I had seven younger sisters Ruby." I said with an eye-roll.

"Had?" Ruby asked me, 'oh how I wished she didn't say that.' I thought trying not to let my emotions control me. Even with my control some of my Aura leaked out and the space around me lowered in temperature a few degrees. Unfortunately for Ruby, Yang and I, we all felt that shift in my emotions and temperature.

"I didn't realize I would strike a nerve there Jaune. I'm sooooo sorry." Ruby did remind me of well, all my sisters. That cute innocence that you could only find in a child. 'I miss them so much' I remorsefully thought.

"It's,ok Ruby, but I'll be going now. I'll see you at initiation." I said as I walked away to find locker 636.

I walked past a couple of lockers to find Weiss and Phyrra talking. I noticed that Phyrra called me over and I decided to talk to her. That unfortunately included both Phyrra AND Weiss.

"Phyrra, you know him!?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Yes I do Weiss. He helped me with a few problems before and so we became friends."

"BUT HE IS SO RUDE!" 'Wow, she loves yelling at me. Doesn't she?'

"No, I was stating the truth about what you don't know, and that you were being mean to Ruby." I said. I could feel the glint in my eyes.

"What's this all about Weiss? Also, Jaune, were you talking about Ruby Rose? The one that stopped the crime boss Roman Torchwick?" Phyrra asked us both while I was chuckling while Weiss seemed to shrink.

"Oh, so that's who that was." And I couldn't contain myself as I burst out laughing while she turned bright red. "Well she looked young! And she bumped into my dust cart!"

"You were the one shaking volatile dust bottles." I retorted, my laughter dominating my speech.

"Weiss, you were shaking volatile dust bottles?" Phyrra looked shock, and rightfully so. The Heiress of the largest dust company should know better!

"Well, I was mad at the time. I couldn't think straight."

"That's worse! You can't let emotion control you. What will happen when you are up against Grimm?" Phyrra was still shocked.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW! CAN WE JUST SWITCH THE TOPIC?!" Weiss blurted out, completely flustered.

"Sure, I guess..." Unfortunately Phyrra wanted to switch topics. I did not but I followed along.

"So, did you give any thought to teams Phyrra?" Weiss started to bring her hands together in a cliché evil master mind position.

"Well, I was thinking about letting the chips fall wherever they do, what about you Jaune?"

"Well, I would like to be with someone but no big deal if I'm not" 'I hope I get with Blake. I don't want anyone else figuring out her secret without her consent.'

"Who's that?" Weiss asked.

"Someone that I know, and you don't." Weiss made a face of annoyance and I had to chuckle "But really would rather not say. I got to get to my locker though. Any idea where locker 636 is?" Weiss and Phyrra pointed down the locker room and I started to look at the numbers…437…526…600…

I could see a black bow over the lockers and noticed them twitching. I stealthily went over to flick her bow eliciting a squeal from Blake.

"WHO DID THAT!?" Blake yelled a bit too loud and then saw me.

"Hi Blake" I said with a smirk on my face that must have made her go off the edge because I was launched into a locker making the door crumble and I looked up to see three smirking Blake's.

"What was that for!?"

"If you want to be my friend know that no one touches my bow. Also if we become partners just think of it as me showing you my semblance." then all 3 Blake's turned into one and I got out of the destroyed locker, and unfortunately it was locker 636, my locker.

"Thanks Blake, you got to destroy my locker, yaaaaay." I said with sarcasm.

"Well then don't touch my bow, please Jaune." I could see the hurt in her eyes and I knew I made a horrible mistake. 'Dammit Jaune. You've gone and done it again!'

"I'm so sorry Blake, I didn't know that you would be hurt by it. I promise to never touch it again without your permission." I said with as much sincerity as I could muster. And being the lovable fool I am, I decided to give her a salute and continue, "you may not know me well enough, but I keep my promises."

I saw a smile creep up on her lips. "Thanks Jaune."

"No problem."

"So...do you have any idea how the initiation is going to begin or how the teams will be made?"

"I think so actually."

"It was a long sh- wait, wait, wait, how do you know?! My greatest attribute is getting information and even I couldn't find out." Blake interrupted me, very slightly flustered.

'I like Blake, but I still can't tell her about my powers or anything unless we become partners.'

"I'll tell you if we become partners, but do you want to know what I think is going to happen?"

"Tell me" I knew that I could play with Blake here.

"Ok, kit-Kat" she raised an eyebrow at me, giving the "really?" Stare, but I knew that nickname was something that was going to stay. "That nickname is going to stay Blake, and I'll only use it when we're alone or unless you tell our other teammates about yourself."

"Fine, just continue." She said, using her hand to wave me on.

'Most people I can make out their emotions, but she's been the hardest one to decipher. She must have total control of her emotions. It seems like she's annoyed and happy though, weird.'

"So what you probably know is that it's a four-man team with two people being partners. What you probably don't know is that initiation will be in the Emerald Forest collecting certain artifacts." I let that sink in and let Blake form some questions.

"So how do we get partners?" She inquired.

"Hold your horses, or should I say cats" then Blake gave me a death stare that even Mom couldn't match. "Gosh kit-kat, I like my puns." I raised my hand to my face to signify fake shame and sadness, but she didn't bite.

"Just finish the damn rules vomit boy" she said smirking.

"Touché, anyways partners will be picked with the first person you see In the forest." I said.

"WHAT!? There's no way Ozpin would do that!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"I think PROFESSOR Ozpin would, I'll tell you how I know if we be come partners."

"There is no chance in hell that I'm going to partner up with anyone else but you now!" She exclaimed.

"We also get launched off a cliff into the forest, by jumpy pads." I added on with a small smirk.

"Jumpy pads? Really? What are you five?"

"No! I'm four and proud!" I said with a grin on my face, while Blake covered her grin with her sleeve but I was having none of that nonsense. I took her arm and lowered it to see her smile. It complimented her golden amber eyes so beautifully, and her hair fell perfectly atop her shoulders. It took all I had to not take her bow off so I could see this girl for who she really was. "Admit it, that was funny."

"Okay, I concede Jaune, it was funny." She chuckled then continued, "so do you know anything else?"

"I can sense a Nevermore and a Deathstalker" I realized my mistake in words when Blake started to smile.

"Sense huh, that's good to know" Blake was smirking and I accepted defeat gracefully, I stuck my tongue out at her. "Wow you really are four..." She sighed.

"So, how are we going to be partners with each other?"

"Well you said you can sense, so can you find me like that?"

'Wow, I really screwed up' "I'll be nice and tell you SOME of my powers. I can sense strong emotions, or lack thereof in a Grimm's case. I could find you if you give off a big emotion. And not to be stereotypical, but couldn't you find me with your nose, if you get my sent now?" 'It would also help if you didn't hide your emotions so damn well!' I screamed in my mind.

"Well I can find you if you would let me get your sent now, but I wanted to know if you can find me so you won't be with anyone else. And it's fine that you were a bit stereotypical, it's the truth." She explained.

"Well, I would need an example of your emotions, and then you would have to show them when we are out in the emerald forest."

"What kind of emotion?"

"Any strong type, so say extreme happiness or sadness"

"What about pleasure?" I felt myself furiously blush and scratch the back of my head.

'Was NOT expecting that one!'

"Uhhh...well..you see..." I tried to get my words out but I couldn't because of my embarrassment. Blake must've noticed, because she opened her eyes and probably realized what I thought she meant.

"NO! I mean nothing like that!" She hastily said, waving her arms at me, which failed to cover the blush on her face. 'That blush is more adorable than Ruby's puppy dog face' "I mean that if I rub my ears, it feels really good. Would that work?" She asked, trying to fight down her blush. I could definitely feel her emotions now.

"Probably, but I need an example of it now." I said

She started to grumble something and looked down at the ground.

"What was that?" I looked at her feet moving back and forth and her hands behind her back

"You...could rub my ears" she said with a face that was completely red.

I nearly fell to the floor. "Say...what?"

"Rub my ears now so you can know what to look for, and when we land then I will rub them, ok?" She quickly said as she looked around to make sure no one could see us.

"Ok then..." 'Wow, I wonder what they feel like?'

"Please be gentle Jaune" 'this must be hard for her to do; I really shouldn't joke around now.' I couldn't help be look in as at her ears. I had Faunus friends before, but Blake's ears were the most beautiful pair I had ever seen. They fit her small stature and personality, with them pointing downwards. I reached towards them with extreme caution and lightly let my hand caress them. I could already feel a Blake's pleasure and so I continued. I reached out to feel her inner ear, to find it was gruff, like sand paper. I elicited a small purr from her and I continued.

I started to go to the outsides of her ears feeling soft velvet. The purring got louder as her head drifted towards my chest. Even though I was getting a little uncomfortable I felt that she needed this, so I continued. When her head finally reached my chest she started to rub her cheek all over me, on my chest, arms, and face, all the while with me still running the tips of her ears. I felt oddly comforted, and slightly embarrassed at such a feely approach that someone wanted to be with me, but I knew that it was only for a bit. Blake suddenly looks up at me and then her face turned completely red.

"I got your scent..." she mumbled out. I frowned. I guess that shot down the idea of her wanting to be around me?

"It's fine Blake, I got your emotion. I guess I'll be going...I'll see you at the cliff?"

"Yeah, see you then..." She said with a shaky voice.

"See ya, Kit-Kat."

"Bye vomit boy."


	3. The cliff

**A.N- Well, i can figure out how the damn poll works. So im just going to write smaller chapters, but i can also work at school now too. Anyways i want to say that i have an amazing editor, Operator Blake 'Roxasrock. You have probably read his storys and if not stop reading this and read his stuff. Its amazing. Anyways that means that i will get chapters out but i will be updating them once when he gets around to editing my stuff, cause he has his own stuff. Now, enough of this A.N, heres the story!**

* * *

><p>I made my way too the cliff with Crocea Mors in hand. I walked off towards the cliff where everyone was meeting and heard two people yelling. 'Who is that? I thought I was early' I silently made his way up the cliff until I hid behind a tress. I made sure that I was out of sight from their eyes, breathing slowly so they couldn't hear, even if they were a Faunus. Ozpin and Glynda were the two people having a heated conversation "I told you I know everything that goes on in this school"<p>

"YOUR INVADING PERSONAL PRIVACY! YOU DONT INSTALL CAMERAS IN. THE. LOCKER ROOMS!" 'What are they talking about?'

"A necessary evil, but look at what we just found out. Miss Belladonna is a Faunus, and I'll have to ask mister Knight why Ruby and Yang walked away from him." 'WHAT! THE CAMERAS SAW BLAKE AND I?!'

"OZPIN THATS NOT THE POINT! YOU DONT"

"The safety of the school is my priority, if I have to bend a few laws to attain that, I will without question." Ozpin put his mug down and stared at Glynda. I could tell that they were testing which one would break first.

Glynda was the first to bend "We will talk about this later, for now how do you think Jaune figured out about the test? He knew about everything we have planned, are we going to switch them now?"

"No it's too late now; he IS a very interesting character. So is Blake. Do you remember anything about either of them that stands out?"

"Well mister Knight doesn't seem to know anything about girls." 'Well that was uncalled for' "Wait...he did ask me if your speech was from the last head master. I said yes, would that count?"

"Yes it would, this is very interesting. I think this year will turn out much better than expected" Ozpin replied "But I think we should just ask him ourselves, will you come down Mister Knight?"

'Well, I'm screwed'

* * *

><p>"Mister Knight, you are one lucky person" Ozpin said while drinking from his mug<p>

'I am?' "I am?"

"Yes, because we will ask you about all your powers after initiation, because the other students are going to arrive at any minute. Now, you will be allowed to find miss Belladonna, actually how about we bend the rules instead of breaking them and I will make it easier for you. I will make sure that you two are on launch pads next to each other, because I know how hard it is to be a Faunus. I can tell you like Faunus and that you will treat her with the respect she deserved. But both of you will come and talk to me after the teams are arranged, understand?" Ozpin sipped from his damn mug again. 'What's in that mug, coffee? A liquid that makes it so he can use 100% of his brain all of the time? My god, he is smart'

"How did you find me?"

"That's your question, really" Glynda asked when she recovered from her shock of hearing Ozpin's speech.

"It's a valid question Glynda. I saw you in the corner of my eye when Glynda and I" he sipped from his mug, and I could almost see his damn smirk "were having our staring match. Now go on and talk to Phyrra, I know you helped her before"

"How?" I asked amazed, I had never seen someone with this much knowledge before.

"I am the head master of this school, and I need all the power I can get. Never forget Jaune" he lowered his mug from his face and looked straight into my eyes "Knowledge is power. Now go and mingle." And he brought the mug back up to his face and took a sip.

* * *

><p>I saw that a few people started to trickle in along with Cardin and his goons as well as Phyrra. "This is it Jaune, today is the day we prove ourselves."<p>

"Yeah, it is" I was still shocked from my conversation with Ozpin from before

"Something troubling you?"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it, is that ok? So, are you going to take up Weiss"

"Sure Jaune, actually I was hoping to get paired up with you, or at least on your team."

"That would be nice, but like I said last time I wanted to be with a specific person. But I would love to be on the same team as Phyrra Nikos." I said goofily as I bowed when I said her name. She giggled and put her hand to her face.

"Thanks, so do you have any idea about what initiation is going to be."

"No" 'I don't think Ozpin would like it too much if I told everyone what's about to happen.'

"That's a bummer. Now, have you seen any major Grimm?"

"I may have saw a pack of Ursa, does that count?"

"Yes, that's valuable info Jaune. You know what they say about information right?"

'Wow, that's just annoying' "Knowledge is power, I know." I said in an annoyed tone.

"So, you won a tournament or something?"

"Yeah, the mistral tournament. Most people know of it, but I guess you don't."

"My fault Phyrra, was isolated with my family until around 15."

"Its fine, I actually prefer it to be honest" She replied to me sheepishly.

"Why is that?"

"Because when someone puts you on a pedestal by yourself, its very hard to make friends or any long lasting relationships. They all think that I'm already better than them."

"That's stupid" I put it bluntly "If I never met you then I wouldn't put you on a pedestal. I mean if I knew you were a tournament winner you would be talented yes, but you could be a snotty bratty girl, like Weiss" We both chuckled as I took a breath and continue "but now that I met you, I'm happy to say I want you to be my friend" I smiled goofily as I put out my hand toward Phyrra's and waited for her to give me a fist bump. She laughed and then extended her hand to me and I exploded and she then laughed even louder. I saw Blake coming up the hill and decided to tell her the grim news.

"Bye Phyrra, see you later. Good luck!"

"Bye Vomit Boy!"

"NOT YOU TOO!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Jaune, how's it going?"<p>

"Ozpin knows everything we said in the locker room" I put it bluntly

"I'm goo- WHAT! HOW!?" Some people started to look this way, so I needed her to calm down.

"Calm down Blake, we don't want to attract any attention."

"Jaune, I'm scared" I looked into her eyes and felt fear, more so than I have ever felt before. It made me feel like hiding in a corner for the rest of my life, it was almost like I could see the fear. Within it I could feel the pain of being beaten and ridiculed and saw a glimpse into what Blake's life was like before Beacon.

"It's ok Blake; he's not like many people that hate Faunus. He wants an explanation from both of us, about you past, and how I knew everything about the test. He will help us become partners though."

"I'm not going to talk about my past" the feelings she gave off were so hard to deal with, I felt like hugging her right then and there.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, alright?"

"Fine, I'm going to sit and think for a while. I'll see you in a bit." She turned and walked away from me, leaning on the tree I was hiding behind before 'How much irony can happen in one day?'

* * *

><p>More students started to trickle in and I could see Yang and Ruby arguing.<p>

"Let's just make a deal to try and find each other!"

"Ruby you need to be with people you don't know!"

"STOP SOUNDING LIKE DAD!"

"CALM DOWN, BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled as I let some aura trickle out. 'I realize that I'm screwed and will have to tell Ozpin eventually, so I might as well use most of my powers, right?' I thought trying to convince myself of my decision. The air around me turned slightly colder; maybe a tenth of a degree but Ruby and Yang both felt it. They both stopped talking and looked at me. "Ruby, yang is right. No arguing" before yang could stick her tongue out I said "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be on Yang's team Ruby. You need to work well with your team and I'm guessing you two work very well together. So a compromise for both is that you are both on the same team and Ruby has a different partner. Or Ruby you can be with me, that is if you got to choose." I let my aura dissipate and the air went back to normal.

"Ok" they said at the same time with sullen voices 'probably don't want me to get angry'

"So" Ruby started saying "what do you mean if we get to choose? And how do you do the temperature thingy?"

"You will find out eventually"

"Come on vomit boy tell us" she said her hips walking seductively towards me, showing a bit more cleavage than normal

"Yang, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing" She said while she put her arms around my neck and gave me a wink. I could feel the jealous states of many guys wanting what I had, while I felt my own face heat up. She then went in my ear and whispered "don't worry Jaune, I'll defiantly said your real name tonight" and I couldn't handle it. My was mouth was stuck, and my eyes spaced out. "I think..broke him Rubes" and indeed she did, as I could only make out a little bit of the conversation

"Yang! Why...you always...this to...friends."

"I didn't know...will...so strong his...would break" I started to recover from my "paralysis" and made out most of their words from then on.

"I wanted to know what he knew about initiation...you not?"

"Well I did but I didn't want...break him" as I recovered all cognitive function, I started to speak

"Never again" I huffed out because speech was still hard for me at this point.

"Don't worry Jaune, I was just saying the tr-" that's when Ruby put her hand over Yang's mouth.

"I'll take her away Jaune, we'll see you in a bit" Ruby said as she walked off holding Yang's ear with Yang begging her to stop the entire time

* * *

><p>I walked around to take the scenic view, I saw someone in pink imitating an animal. I walked over behind the girl in pink and asked "is that a sloth?"<p>

"SEE REN! I TOLD YOU!" The girl in pink yelled at the boy with green clothes but pink eyes who was apparently Ren. "WHATS YOU'RE NAME?" She asked in the most bubbly voice I have ever heard

"Jaune Uhhhhhhhh Jaune-"

"That's a weird name but ok Jaune-Jaune"

"My names not j-"

"Just leave it, it won't help with Nora. Like she said before everyone calls me Ren. Full name is Lie Ren though. What's your actual name?"

"Jaune Knight" I said although I did get some protests from Nora

"So, what do you think is going to happen at initiation" Ren asked me while I was trying to tell Nora my real name even though Ren told me to just give up.

"Oh I don't know" I turned to him and he looked away 'there's no way he's doing that, is there?' "So, how do you deal with Nora?"

"Many many years of practice" we both chuckled while Nora pouted "So, why did you want to go to Beacon?"

I decided to answer with a partial truth "I wanted to fix the world, get rid of the Grimm"

"All by yourself?" He seemed very calm. 'He is different, if I think I'm right then he's trying to psycho analyze me. That's probably how he deals with Nora; I'll have to be careful around him"

"No, I'll need friends to help me"

"Your goal is a very good one, I will make sure that I help you with it" and he gave a me a slight nod over to professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch who started to gather everyone for initiation.

* * *

><p><strong>I lied. A.N i wanted to make Ren and Nora meet Jaune before they got launched off but its kinda hard for me to write them. Any reviews on how to write them would be great, thanks!<strong>


	4. The launch

**A.N/ So i got good news and bad news. Good news is that my writing is getting better but the bad news is that my editor will kill me if i keep forgetting periods and misspelling Phy- NO, its Pyrrha. Anyways hop you guys like the story and at the end ill respond to some reviews i got from the last chapter, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"Gather on the launch pads, children." Glynda said to all of us.<p>

We gathered near the cliff side and got a breathtaking view. The broken moon was visible and ancient ruins were jutting out of the landscape. We all lined up on the launch pads. I could see Yang next to Ruby and Nora next to Ren, Cardin was next to Pyrrha. I could see him trying to talk her up and I got mad. 'How can he think he can talk to her after trying to beat her up!? He's already on my bad side, he better not try anything today.' Blake could tell that I was mad, as she had ask me "You okay, Jaune?"

"Yeah, it's just Cardin." I said like his name like it was acid in my mouth.

"How do you know him? I mean I researched everyone, besides one." She looked at me and pointed her fingers but she still continued "Cardin Winchester, uses a mace that has a fire dust crystal in the center. He is a power house with little form. Hates Faunus and is a mean person all around."

"I will never understand how you can gather information so well."

"Many people have said that, now back to my question. How do you know him?"

"They were cornering Pyrrha, the one he's talking to right now, and threatening her. He now has the nerve to talk to her after he tried to assault her. People like that make me angry, but to be racist towards Faunus, that makes me want to beat some sense into him." I leaked some aura but managed to not let Ozpin notice, but Blake did.

"What was that? The temperature just changed as you got mad, you can do that?"

"When we're partners, this will become annoying" I said, smirking.

"Likewise. Now that's interesting. We'll have to test that out. What's the limit to how many degrees you can change the area around you?"

"I think it's around twenty either way when I will it, but more like forty when I'm mad. I do keep my emotions in check, so it's only been a few times when I have gone to that extreme."

"I can't wait to know you Jaune; you seem like an interesting person. Calculating and smart, with a love for Faunus, and on top of that, amazing powers."

I blushed as I tried to think of something to deny the praise, as I felt weird taking it from Blake. "Thanks I guess, I mean you're really amazing. I know that you will probably be the best recon there is, and that you can create copies of yourself, that's amazing!"

She blushed and I asked if she was ok, I mean I didn't want her sick on the day of initiation "Are you ok? You're red right now." I tried to put my hand on her forehead but she batted my arm away and cut me off

"I think Professor Ozpin is about to talk so I think we should talk later. See you in the forest Jaune."

"You too, Blake."

Ozpin was right in front of me studying me. I stared into his calculating eyes and the tension was almost visible. We were staring at each other and testing the others' will. I could see that he was curious to my nature and that he wanted to find more about me. I wanted a sparring partner that I can go one hundred percent at, other than dad, of course. But he didn't need to know that yet. The rest of the class looked at us and were probably wondering what happened. He broke the stare and walked in front of the whole class. He took another sip of his mug then spoke.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin had more emotion in his voice then I had ever heard him, and he actually didn't have his mug next to his face.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." Wow, no sugar coating with her. 'Is that Ruby? Wow, she has a really cute whimper'

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." 'Calm down ruby, gosh.' "That being said," 'my god he's smiling, that's not good' "the first person you make eye contact with after landing will you be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT!" 'GOD RUBY, you don't have to be so loud. Wow Nora, really? I was going to do that to Blake' I smirked while I gave Blake an elbow to her chest. She huffed at me and turned back at Ozpin but I still smiled.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything, and anything in your path, or you will die." I chuckled at his last sentence. 'I can't WAIT to kill everything in my path. Literally more power to me.'

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the imitation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yes, what will determine how we become team members?" I asked because dad didn't tell me this far on what Ozpin was going to do.

"Oh, here's something you don't know mister Knight. How odd. I will decide the teams based on teamwork and what level the teachers as a whole think each individual student gets." 'Wow, Ozpin can be very scary when he needs to be.'

"Ok, then," I said sullenly.

"Miss Goodwitch?"

"Of course Professor" She said with a smile 'What is she smiling abOOUUT!' I was thinking while I got launched into the air as I was the first one launched.

* * *

><p>I felt the wind prick my face as I fell down into the forest, and even though I was going to have to tell Ozpin and Glynda my powers it didn't mean that I should use them all, so I couldn't use my wings. The ground was coming up fast as I was thinking so I decided to try and make my landing as conspicuous as possible. I saw the ground and started my plan.<p>

I channeled my semblance and my feet were then covered with my black aura. Then the Grimm bone started to appear. They covered my feet like new shoes and with an intricate red design of my family symbol. The ground met my feet and it cracked under me. It looked like there was a floor of webs, only they were completely black. My feet were again covered in my aura and then the Grimm bone shoes were gone. I looked at my surroundings and I sat down. I put my legs in the cross position and started to mediate. I could feel all the emotions, Ruby's worry, Yang's fury, and Nora's happiness. Then I could feel blank spots of emotion, and started to figure out what Grimm are out there. I could feel a giant Nevermore, and I could also see in a cave that there was a very powerful death stalker. 'He will be Very useful. Oh, what's this?'

I then saw an Ursa Major come out of the forest and roar. 'He looks powerful, at least on a Grimm scale' I unsheathed Crocea Mors and stood up. I approached it and it roared even louder. I took a fighting stance and waited for it to come to me. It rushed me, crushing bushes and a tree in its path, but was still gaining speed. I sidestepped it and it knocked into a tree. It then turned around and walked over to me. It stood on its hind legs and started swiping 'that's new; I think he might be the one Ursa MajorI keep'. It stepped to my left and then to my right, but I always kept just out of range. Then it took both claws and went for my left side. I brought my shield up and took the brunt of the force. 'I actually felt that, there is no way I'm not going to keep him, but I can't train him until I get a moment to myself. Ozpin probably has cameras and everywhere.' While the beast's claws were on my shield, I knocked them up. His arms went flailing into the air as I raised my sword to his neck. It sliced through its neck quickly, its head falling on the ground with a loud thud. The body soon fell after words and my sword was covered in blood. I wiped the blood off on the ground and continued forward.

I kept going north to the emotion of Blake's pleasure, and I kept running into Grimm 'how did she get there so quickly?' I ran into a pack of Beowolfs here and an Ursa over there, no big game yet like the Deathstalker or Nevermore. I could feel that Weiss and Yang were trying something stupid, at least to Weiss. But while I walked I felt two major Grimm come upon me. I saw two King Taiju, one black and one white, and they started to wrap around me. I saw that they were intertwined with each other 'must be a pair' so I took out my sword and jumped up into the nearest tree. They circled the tree trying to figure out a way to get up. When one of them separated with the other I made my move. I jumped out of the tree and shoved my sword swiftly into its skull. It tried to flail up but that only impaled itselfmore. It went limp and I could tell that it died.

The other one hissed, its tongue was out. It charged me, but I had already had my sword out of the other's dead body. It ran straight into my blade killing itself and got another King Taiju for me to control. 'They will be fun to use; actually, I have never had them under my control. I wonder what part of my body should become part snake?"

* * *

><p>Then I felt Blake's pleasure and I made my way to the north. I came up to a relic site and knew this is what Ozpin was talking about. It had many pillars made of granite with new vines and dying ones all over the place. In the corner of the ruins I could see and feel Blake rubbing her ears. We made eye contact and I started descending the hill. I walked closer and closer and saw the relics. They were chess pieces all ordered in a half circle on pedestals. I saw Blake get up and stop rubbing her ears and her feelings subsided to one of a concealed happiness. 'I have to know how you hide your emotions so well. Were partners now so I guess that I have to tell you everything, and I will know if you tell me everything. I guess it does work out in the end. Blake and I approached and I started the conversation with a toothy grin<p>

"So were partners now" I said as more of a fact than a question

"Indeed we are. Aren't you happy?"

"I'm not going to give it to you that easy" I stuck my tongue at her and she just chuckled and continued "Chess pieces, huh. Wonder why."

"No idea... So Kit-Kat, did ya feel good?" I asked a grin on my face "Just like in your Ninjas of Love novels?"

"HOW!? You know what, I'm not even going to be surprised anymore." She said with a face that looked as red as Ruby's scythe 'god that is too cute.'

"The book you left me was very interesting." I said with a knowing glance. Her face turned completely red and she looked away. "I read them too, don't worry."

She looked up at me and said "You're full of surprises aren't you? And you still barely comprehend women's emotions."

"Wow that really hurt" I put my hand on my face with mock hurt "now what piece shall we take?"

"How about the black queen?"

"Okay..do you hear screaming?"

"HEADS UP!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N IM going to respond to some reviews here at the end of the chapter from now on, cause why not?**

**Lordofthenight97- Imagine if you were a math professor at Harvard and you said for some reason 2+2=5. That's how i imagine Weiss' reaction to being rightly accused of not knowing much about dust.**

**Koye- Blake has finally got someone to open up to so that's why i think she would be emotional **

**code R.R- me too :D**


	5. In the temple

**A.N/ Back again, So i just wanted to say that I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and i hope you guys like reading it!**

* * *

><p>I looked up and saw Ruby falling out of the sky, so I did the sensible thing and caught her. "Just dropping in?"<p>

"Not funny Knight, I got flung here by a Deathstalker, and it wasn't fun! Can I get down now?" I put her down while she started to put but then she saw Blake and greeted her "You two are partners?"

"Yeah, I'm stuck with vomit boy" Blake said sighing in a mock tone while I opened my mouth to interject but Ruby started talking first.

"That must stink, did he vomit on you yet?" Ruby giggled out pointing at me.

'Well then' "Well then! Ruby, did you get a partner?" I was genuinely curious.

"Yeah, Pyrrha...uhhhh" Ruby started to rub her temples, probably trying to jog her memory.

"Nikos. I know her, I'm guessing you know her too Blake." I sensed a feeling of concern and fear from Pyrrha. I could tell she was running away from something massive, so I could only assume it was the Deathstalker.

She looked away and sullenly replied "maybe".

"So, where is she?" 'I wonder how she found the Deathstalker.'

"Fighting the Deathstalker" realization dawned on her face "OH GOD WE HAVE TO HELP HER!" 'Why is she so damn loud?!' I had to physically stop her from running to Pyrrha and fighting the Deathstalker.

"You won't be able to fight the Deathstalker, she will come to us. Just wait and take an artifact."

"How do you know?"

"Because she's a student at beacon, and she has to take care of herself."

"Wow, you are a sage."

"Hey" Blake poked Ruby on the shoulder "your sister wears yellow, right Ruby?" Blake said looking up and I decided to look up as well. I could see that there were a yellow and white spot on a giant Nevermore. I then sensed who was there and felt it was Weiss and Yang on the bird.

"SIS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Ruby had complete concern in her voice 'Wow, I remember when my sisters were like that for me. She really does remind me of them.'

"She can't hear you Ruby, but they look like there falling" I interjected earning a glare from Ruby.

"How do we help them?" Blake said while Ruby was shocked and couldn't move.

I looked at a white glyph that popped up and responded "I don't think we have to."

Weiss created a glyph with her weapon. It was white and glowed unnaturally bright, like a moon in the sky. It was swirling around until she and Yang stood on it. She then spun the wheel of her blade again and created more glyphs towards the ground. 'Perhaps she does know some things about combat after all' they both went down leaping from one glyph to the next until they were on the ground. Weiss and Yang approached and I could see the looks on their faces. I could tell it was Yang's idea to ride the bird, and that she loved. Weiss looked a green that I would turn on a dust plane and I could tell Yang was gonna get hell for her plan. They approached us and we started talking.

"How's things going with you guys?" Yang asked nonchalantly, she must love combat. 'I do think well get along.'

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?" 'Weiss is in her screaming mode again, isn't she?' I chuckled while I decided I should stop the verbal fighting that was currently happening.

"Guys calm down. You two need an artifact and then we have to wait for Pyrrha. Then we can try to face the Nevermore and Deathstalker." I said with a calm but demanding voice, which Weiss didn't appreciate.

"Who put you in charge?"

"No one, I just assumed the role. Now I suggest we hurry so we don't become bird food and or scorpion food."

"That is the most idio-" then we all ducked in shock because we heard a giant squeal.

"REN! I think I broke it" I saw a pink puff and then Nora appeared. She looked like she teleported to the white rook piece and started singing something about a castle. 'How Ren deals with this girl is beyond me. She does seem fun though.'

"NORA!"

"Coming Ren!" She said bubbly letting the knight fall off her head and into her palm then went back to Ren's side. 'Now all were missing is Pyrrha, oh wait' for at that moment I could see her running from the Deathstalker and losing ground. They came out of the woods and Pyrrha running from a Deathstalker that had vines growing on it. It took out the trees that were in front of it screeching and trying to cut her in half. She jumped through its open pincer and rolled under it jabbing its tail into the ground. It looked like it was stuck there but it could still move its pincers, nocking Pyrrha over to the rest of us and scratched from the blow she took.

Yang started to scream as her hair went on fire and her eyes turned red "Looks like the gangs all here, now we can all die together!"

* * *

><p>We all grabbed a relic and we started bickering among ourselves on what to do. Some people wanted to run the way of the nevermore and others wanted to run the way of the Deathstalker. I hated yelling and I decided enough was enough. "Guys!"<p>

"WHAT!" They all screamed at me. 'This will be harder than I thought.'

"We can fight this thing!" And to that remark I got many stares that looked like I had 3 heads

"What?" I said while shrugging my shoulders

Yang was the first to reply "I know I can't fight a Deathstalker, what makes you think you can?"

"Jaune's right" everyone turned to Ren with surprised faces, for he was the one that didn't talk throughout the whole argument "there is 8 of us and 2 of them. I'm guessing you have a plan?" He looked towards me.

I turned a bright red as everyone turned towards me. 'Can fight armies of Grimm but can't deal with being the center of attention huh. Get it together!' I started to explain my plan while the others were listening "Our main target is the Deathstalker, because he is the one that can chase us on ground" I got some nods and I continued "but that's not to say the Nevermore isn't dangerous. I think we should have three people distracting the Nevermore. Who has very good long ranged weapons?"

"I am" Ruby and Weiss yelled seaming to try and be louder than the other

"Well I need Ruby for a different step. W-"

"What step Jaune-Jaune?"

"Nora, save questions until later." I gave her a wink and she saluted me and giggled "I have fought these things before and the best way to kill them is to nail them with their own tail. We need someone to cut it off and I can only think of you Ruby, with that massive scythe of yours."

"Oh" Nora bubbly replied.

"So back to my original question, who else can use long ranged weapons well?"

I saw two green guns come out of Ren's sleeves and he answered my question "I am"

"Me too!" Nora took out her grenade launcher 'That looks so cool'

"Ok, you two keep the nevermore busy. I saw Weiss use her glyphs and so I'm guessing that she can make gravity glyphs and because you said you were long ranged you can use another kind of attacking glyph. Am I right?" I took her stunned silence as a yes. 'Probably wondering how I figured it out so fast.'

"I can create ice shards and freeze things into place."

"That will help, you three try to get the nevermore into a place where it can be frozen and keep it at bay until the five of us can kill the Deathstalker. Are you three good with that?" I got several nods from that and saw the nevermore come this way "Ren is in charge if I am not able to give orders, everyone clear on that?" I got more nods and I put my hands on Ren's shoulders "I know we just met, but I like to use a saying my mom says all the time "strangers are just friends you haven't met yet" now go" I said with a smile on my face, I already trusted him

"Let's go you two, we have a job to do." Ren started to run towards the Nevermore and I could hear its screeching in the back ground.

"Now, I need to know what you do Yang, and what your weapon is. Same goes with you Blake, what is your weapon, and what does your semblance actually do? Instead of throwing me into my own locker" She put her hand behind her neck and just shrugged her shoulders while everyone gave us quizzical looks.

"My semblance is making clones of myself and using them to distract or infiltrate. My weapon is basically a pistol with a knife with ribbons attached to each other. What about you Yang?"

"I have gauntlets that fire shotgun blasts when I want to blow something or someone up." She gave us all a creepy smile and continued "I'm close combat and can take a lot of damage" And to showcase her weapons she threw her arms down let her gauntlets into the full form.

"Yang, you will be attacking its pincers keep them off of the rest of us. Blake, I need you to tie up its legs. You both will have to be careful and not attack head on. Pyrrha, I know that you have a spear and a javelin, I want you to go for one of its many eyes."

"If I might add Jaune, where do you fit in all this?"

"Yeah vomit boy, what is your semblance and what does your old looking sword do?" Yang asked

"My sword and shield can turn into any weapon that I see and hold" I got a few stares and so I decided I should show them "If one of you gives me your weapons I can show you, actually Yang, for my plans your gauntlets will be the most helpful, can I see them?"

"If you tell us what your plans are then sure" she said with some sass

"I'm going to distract the nevermore by fighting it." I got more stares and I blushed again 'Man, right after my old one goes away. God'

Yang was the only one not shocked "A deals a deal I guess" and she took off her gauntlets and gave them to me.

I looked at them and felt them. I could tell that they were made by some very good weapon smiths and I wanted to meet the people who made it. I finished with them when I realized that I could recreate them. I threw them back to Yang and I took out my shield and sword. I then pumped them full of my aura and they turned a dark black. They seemed to absorb the light around them and they started to change shape. I concentrated on Yang's gauntlets and pumped even more aura into them. When I was done I had to gauntlets in front of me that looked like perfect copy of Yang's.

"Oh my god, you really can do that" Ruby said in more than a whisper while everyone else looked shocked.

"Guys, that's nothing but I need to explain the rest of my plan, remember we have killer Grimm on our tail. Now" I put on the gauntlets and got them to full form "Does everyone remember their parts?"

"I got to deal with its tail" Yang said.

"I have to cut down its stinger" Ruby said right after.

"I'm going for its eyes" Pyrrha exclaimed, looking at the beast "we best hurry, I don't think it's going to be stuck for much longer.

"I'm tying its legs up" Blake looked at me and smiled 'I wonder what she's thinking?'

"I will distract it; I need a minute to get into my armor so when I'm done we all go in. Are you guys ready?" They all nodded towards me and I let my Aura flow through my body and I was covered in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N I have a love/hate relationship with cliffhangers. I hate them when im reading a story but they are amazing when im writing them, you guys will just have to put up with it. **


	6. The beasts of initiation

**A.N/ my editor was not available today so there are probably going to be a few mistakes here and their. My stories might come out slower than usual because my girlfriend of exactly one year, on our anniversary, broke up with me. So that's a thing :/ I really like writing but i might need some time. There is going to be a break but ill tell you more about that in the next chapter. Anyways here is the story!**

* * *

><p>I felt the Grimm bone surround me, it forming on me. It felt cold, dark, and had a smooth polish to it. My legs were covered in bone while the joints were covered in thick fur. There were the original White Fang designs on each leg, all blood red. Then my upper body was formed. In the middle I allowed my family symbol to form on my chest, knowing Ozpin would eventually find out. There was some space to allow for breathing, but it was still tight. The arms were formed the same way with the gloves having more fur than most other parts. They formed under my transformed weapon while Crocea Mors expanded to go above my new armor. Then at my neck I felt the fur crawl up my skin. I soon had a helmet made of bone, having two minuscule slits to breathe through. I had trained to use those slits for as much air as I had ever needed. I had slits to see, and again, I learned how to see the most while giving myself the most protection possible. All in all, I looked like a knight in Grimm bone armor. I could see the deathstalker pulling its tail out of the ground, leveling it. I heard its bloodcurdling screech. I was ready to fight and I was going I enjoy it too. I looked at my friends and saw their surprised faces and said "we can talk about my powers later, for now let's go!" I charged in and I heard my new friend's footsteps right behind me.<p>

The deathstalker and I collided. It first went to try and hit me with its right claw but I had used my aura to increase me strength. I used both arms to hit it into the air and then saw the tail come crashing down on me. Right before it connected I heard and saw Yang. She was literally on fire and hit the tail to my left, missing me on by a few feet. I could feel the air flowing into my face, even though there was almost no way it could have done that. Then I saw ruby's gun fire, and I could hear the scratching while I saw its tail swinging in the air. It then went to try and cut me in half by using its massive claw, going for my mid-section, but I jumped over it before it could have a chance. I then landed next to its open claw and punched it away. It again went flying and I heard another screech and saw another attack coming. It used its front legs to get me off balance and I actually did fall down. Right before the stinger connected to my armor, Yang saved me.

"What's a matter, I thought you said you could beat this thing." Yang said giving me a wink and then jumped before she could be hit with another leg. It was on top of me right away and I had to be careful. I jumped back so I could get some space between myself and the beast but then at that instant I heard Pyrrha yell

"Jaune! Duck!" And I did as she said, putting the utmost faith in her, as I ducked I saw a yellow and red beam go right through the air. I could hear the air rushing by me as I saw the spear impale in the deathstalker's eye. It screamed and it was almost like its pain was tangible. I felt the pain it was going through by only hearing its scream. Taking a look at the others I could see they felt the same. I then saw Pyrrha waiting to get her spear back so I took action. I ran straight up to the death stalker, batting away its arms. It almost flipped on its back but I'm not that lucky. I eventually got up to its face and made a split decision, instead of taking it back for Pyrrha I rammed her spear straight through its skull. I could see the hole in the deathstalker, it went clean through. I saw the spear on the other side and I saw Pyrrha grab the spear and went back into position. Even after all of that somehow it was still alive. It was the most difficult deathstalker I have fought to date and I knew that it would take a while to kill this thing. At that moment I saw ten Blake's come over and surround the monster. I saw that one of them was holding her guns while the others were holding the ribbons. It made a circle and I saw the plan she had devised. I saw as she got close to the beast it became scared and lashed out one of its legs destroying one of the Blakes. My chest became tight, so tight I couldn't breathe but I then saw Blake raise her arm and I saw a finger rise up. I could only assume it was a thumbs up and I breathed a sigh of relief. She eventually got close enough to bind the feet together and I saw the perfect opportunity arise.

"Ruby, now!" I screamed but I didn't know if she heard. Evidently she did as I saw rose petals surround the monster. They kept circling it and it looked like she was making her own tornado. I then saw that she went in for the tail. I could already see the thing hanging on by a thread from ruby's gun. I then saw the stinger dropped and I smiled. I heard another screech while I got up and cracked my knuckles. I then got near the ting and looked it in one of its many eyes. I jumped straight up and took my fist and aimed them downwards. When I landed my full force slammed the stinger into the beast, essentially nailing it down. It gave one last scream while it slumped over and died.

* * *

><p>I sighed in relief as the beast was defeated and started to disintegrate. I looked around and saw everyone else with heavy breathing and called them over with my hand.<p>

"I told you guys" I huffed out

"What is your semblance?" Ruby was about to pass out, but then again, we all were

"I don't think I should tell you right now, were all forgetting something important, and we will have to fight soon" I said winking at ruby

"The nevermore!" Blake said, and I could see realization dawn on her face. At that time I looked at the surrounding landscape. I saw that there were ice crystals everywhere and that they were all broken. 'I regret saying anything about Weiss being bad, still not nice but she is very good.' At that point I finally found the nevermore, its tail encased in ice. I saw that Ren, Nora, and Weiss had their hands on their knees, and I realized that there fight was just as hard as ours.

"Ruby, I know you're tired but I need you to get the three of them, is tha-" and she was gone in a plume of rose petals. I saw her with them three of them and all of them were making a hurried jog back over here, besides Ruby who was here in an instant. As soon as they got here we started to formulate a plan.

"That thing can break my ice in around three minutes. I don't have much energy or dust left, so I think I have around one or two left, or one big ice spell." Weiss' personality took a drastic change. She was no longer the Schnee Heiress, but a team member that relied on others. 'I was defiantly wrong about her.'

"It is very resilient, but I think after watching you all fight, I have formulated a plan." Ren said

"I trust Reny one hundred percent!" 'Nora is still somehow energetic, that girl will never cease to surprise me'

"Actually Ren I have an idea. I would just need a moment." I said to Ren

"Jaune, it seems like you have overexerted yourself already, you have done enough today." Ren said, actually having an emotion on his face, one of worry.

"Its fine, I can still fight. What's your plan though, we might be able to combine or ideas."

"Well, I figured out that Yang's semblance is absorbing energy and redirecting it." 'Wow, I didn't figure that out yet. I defiantly won't underestimate him…ever.'

"Spill it lotus boy, how did you figure it out?" Yang's looked directly at him and her hair started to steam

"I do my research." 'Oh god, there's two of them.' "Back to my point, if we all attack Yang she can, in one punch, blow the Nevermore's head right off its body while it's frozen in place by Weiss. Seem good to you Jaune?" Ren asked me as he stared at me, seeming to analyze me.

"I can get her up there, I just need a minute. If all of you get to work on building up Yang's energy I'll get her a ride to the nevermore. Speaking of the devil, I think it's almost out of its trap. There's a lot of cracks on the ice."

"Are we all good with the plan?" Yang looked a bit white but she nodded like the rest of us when Ren asked. "Weiss you freeze him in place, everyone else, let's get to building Yang's energy. Jaune you get her the ride, somehow." He shrugged his shoulders at me and I took the message.

"I can do it, but don't be shocked about my ability's again." I sat down and started to collect aura.

In my mind I pictured my pet nevermore Crow. He was the first Grimm I had ever killed, so he had been my partner for a very long time. I trained him and he has gotten stronger all the time. The fact that no one would believe is that he had actual feelings. Unlike regular Grimm with no aura, he has some of mine, so he had emotions and a soul, albeit a part of my soul. Anyways I pictured him and his likeness. He had thick bone on his face, that also had the shape of my family symbol when I allowed it. He is about one and a half times the size of the one before us. Because of the training we go through he has bone on his wings and tail. He has learned how to use his tail as a drill and how to swipe at other Grimm while flying. After picturing all of that I went and molded my aura into him. He started to take shape and then he was there, at the relic site with us. I could see that I zoned out because I saw gunshots at Yang's feet and her hair was on fire, and her eyes were a blood red. Before I could talk Crow decided to lick me and knock me to the ground. Even with all the energy Yang had, she and everyone else turned their head sideways and looked at me. I started to blush again for the third time and told them the quickest thing I could think of

"I'll explain later. Yang this is Crow, I want you to ride him to the other Nevermore. Crow, listen to anything Yang has to say. Got it? Yang is something a matter?" I could see her flinch while I was talking to crow 'That's odd, I'll have to ask why she did that'

"You expect me to ride that thing? Awesome!" yang said hoping on Crow.

"Go Crow!" I yelled and he took off, and we all could feel the air coming from his wings. I saw Yang get higher and higher until she was at level with the other nevermore. I then saw Weiss throw another Glyph at the nevermore and it almost became a block of ice. I could see Ruby catch her with her speed, and she fell down into Pyrrha's arms. I didn't look at that because I heard Crow's screech. I then saw Yang jump off and I saw a flaming punch come from her. I had to look away from the punch and all I could see when I looked back was Crow, Yang falling, and a nevermore without a head. I then saw a glyph at Yang's feet, letting her drop down slowly. I looked back at Weiss and saw that she was passed out. At the end we were all tired with all of us climbing onto Crow and flying up to the Cliff side.


	7. The talk

**A.N/ My ex, the one i said in my last story, basically cant handle a relationship between schools so she found a guy who has my personality, a carbon copy of me, in her school and is now dating him. 5 Days huh, well NO MATTER. THE STORY MUST GO ON! So here it is!**

* * *

><p>I had blurry vision as crow was riding up to the cliff. I could see hear and see sirens and saw Ozpin with his damn mug in his hand sipping away. I could hear the rest of us, all breathing in joy, besides Weiss while she was unconscious. I had used most of my aura reserves that I could tap into while keeping everything in control and I started to feel numb. In a few moments I passed out with all of us on the cliff side staring into Ozpin's eyes.<p>

I awoke into a hospital bed and saw all of us in a bed. All of them were still resting but I was the first one up. I awoke to see Glynda's crop in her hand pointed at me.

"Move one muscle and you will die, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am" I was very hesitant to do anything, I just waited for her to explain and she looked me over, I could not feel any emotions off her because her emotions were jumbled, and even she didn't know what they were.

"Name one reason I should feel you aren't different from your father." Her steel gaze was just as powerful as dad described it.

"He taught me how to control my emotions, learning from his mistakes." I gazed coolly at her as I looked at her for her response. She soon lowered her crock from my neck and I moved my head up to speak properly.

"Who is your mother?" Glynda looked old as she asked this question, like she had couldn't handle the answer.

"Juniper" I said and Glynda's eyes widened to full circles as she processed this information

"That's why he wanted her?! We all thought that he had killed her!" Glynda's two main emotions were of shock and happiness.

"My dad loved her from the start. That's why he wanted her." I looked at Glynda and saw on her face worry at that moment.

"What has he done with her?! Where is he, we have to save her!" Glynda got a determined look in her mind and I knew that wasn't good for me. At that moment I could feel two emotions, pure rage at my father and hope for my mother. At that moment I saw the infirmary door open and saw that a cane and a coffee mug appeared through the door way.

"Now, now, Glynda, we have to deal with this young Arc before we get to Pierre." He looked at Glynda and gave a look that my dad gave me many times; it was one that told the reciprocating end to wait for the right time. "Now, I would like to talk to mister Arc alone. Would you mind?" Glynda got up hesitantly and looked back at me. The stare that I saw was one of confusion and hatred. I felt the hatred like it was fire and I wanted to put myself out but I couldn't. When she left I felt relief and I faced Ozpin. He sat down next to me in a chair and started to speak to me, even putting his coffee mug down.

"Now, please tell me what your name is and what has become of my teammates." Ozpin's voice was like my father's when he was mad. He had his emotions under control but it was still a gaze that could compare to a death sentence if you didn't do what he said. _'I now see why dad speaks so highly of him.'_

"How much do you know?"

"I know that my best friend was murdered in cold blood and kidnapped my other teammate. Is there more to that story?" Ozpin looked questioning but he also looked like he said what he wanted to say. On cue he tried to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"That's not the full story."

"Oh, please tell me it then" Ozpin sat back down and I started to talk.

"It's started with my family powers. How much of them do you know?"

"I know that he was the strongest person at beacon. I know that he could bring back the dead and I knew his sword could change into anything he wanted it too. Other than that he said that he wanted to keep he rest of his powers secret. We all respected that."

"Well, here is the full description of any Arc's powers. You can raise the dead and control them as long as you see them die. You can also merge with them, and learn how to use their weapon of their human, or body parts, like wings, if it's a Grimm. Our powers are also tied to emotion." I let that sit in while he sat back in His chair. I would guess a formulating man like Ozpin would have some questions, and he did.

"What kind of emotions? Also what do you mean your powers are tied to them?" It seemed like this was all new to Ozpin so he was soaking it up like a sponge, and I was happy to oblige.

"Our powers are all based on rage, loss, and bloodlust. If an Arc loses his family he would lose control himself and attack anyone but the person he loves in sight. My grandfather was killed by the current leader of the White Fang. It was by someone he loved so he let it happen, but my father found out. When he heard the news about 50% of his power was unlocked while normally, at that age, around 10% of it is unlocked naturally and controllable. I can control around 20% of my power because of my fathers and mothers help."

Ozpin's mouth was on the floor. I could feel his surprise, like it was a firework.

"You mean to tell me that he was only using 10% of his power normally?"

"Yeah, the moment of him losing control is when he killed the previous headmaster."

"Okay, so you can control 20% of your power. In relation to your father what has he said about your power." Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose.

I blushed at that when I realized what my father did say about my power "He said I was the most powerful Arc since the first."

Ozpin almost fell off his chair when I said that. He looked disheveled when he was ready to talk again. "Alright, so let me get this straight, your father killed the previous headmaster because of his rage of his father getting killed. With that, he loved Juniper and she calmed him down, she fell in love with him and they had you. Is that the full story?"

"Well, there is a reason mom was able to calm him down."

"What was the reason" for such a calm and collected man, I saw that he was rushing and wanted to know everything about his lost friends.

"When an Arc falls in love, he stays in love. It's a curse that has been since the original arc. He or she falls in love and loves that person for the rest of their life. An Arc can even tell when the person he or she loves is in danger or can specify what emotions they are having, on top of our regular emotions sensing abilities."

"What so you mean emotion sensing abilities?"

"I mean to say that I can feel emotions most of the time. Mostly the most powerful one like rage from Professor Goodwitch. But if I were to fall in love then I would know all their emotions"

"So you're saying you fall in love once? What happens if the person you love rejects you?"

"You know all their emotions, so you know what to do and say. The only time an Arc wouldn't get his love is if he never loved someone or if they are killed. If they are killed they go completely insane, before I said that if a family member is killed the only person that can stop the rampage is the person you love. If that person is dead, there is almost no stopping that person; only another Arc can stop them."

Ozpin stood there processing all the information. He sat there for a very long time and then started talking " I have two main questions, and then I will leave you to the best healer we have. Most of you have just passed out from exhaustion but you and Miss Xiao Long has suffered critical damage. It's a wonder you can speak, but to think of it, your heritage explains why you can. Now" he looked straight at me, his gaze unwavering "When will you tell your parents that the rest of us know, and is there any person you love?" 'Wow, Ozpin must have had trouble asking that one.'

"I will tell them after the meeting you will probably have and no, I haven't."

"Very well, I will leave you to Miss Scarletina, farewell Jaune."

The door opened up with a bunny Faunus walking through the door. "H-hi, I'm Velvet." She blushed as I could feel her embarrassment and her nervousness.

"I'm Jaune, are you the nurse?"

"Yeah" she was pacing back and forth.

"When do we get teams? I mean after all of us wake up?" I said trying to get her to calm down, she seemed nice.

"Usually we would have already had it. Professor Ozpin set the initiation back for all of you." She blushed as I looked at her.

"Cool, do you know when my friends get up?"

"I don't know how you are up! Your aura reserves were at critical condition and you should still be passed out for a long time. Your other friends, except the one in yellow, should be up in any minute. Your aura is amazing!" She felt genuinely surprised, but even though it was true I still blushed. I then heard someone beside me.

I looked over and saw Ruby whisper "can I have some cookies?" Velvet went to move over to Ruby and I saw a brown glow over Ruby. She then proceeded to do it with everyone else and they all got up, including Yang despite what Velvet thought.

"Hey, Beautiful." Yang said to Velvet as she woke up.

"EEP!" Velvet squealed, obviously surprised that Yang woke up. She fell down on the floor and scrambled to get up while Yang literally jumped out of bed. When Velvet regained her composure she added "You are all healed, I'll give you guys some time to talk" And she left us alone to play with our thoughts. We all went around Yang's bed and we started talking.

"Anyone else think we were amazing?" Yang said cockily.

"Yeah, we were all like wacha and wabang" Ruby said to all of us doing karate moves in the air.

"Indeed, I thought it was very amazing that we took on a Nevermore and a Deathstalker, two foes not easily faced" Pyrrha said.

"Yeah! I got to get some HAMMER TIME!" Nora jumped up as she said that and Ren had to restrict her.

"Jaune, you were so amazing! How did you do all of that stuff?" Ruby said in awe.

"I wanted to know what all of your abilities were too Jaune" _'__Ren, always to the point I guess.__'_

"Yeah, Jaune-Jaune, what do you do?" Nora asked innocently.

I blushed as all the attention was turned towards me.

"I am interested to know" Blake added in and I felt myself grow a darker shade of red _'__Why does this have to happen?__'_

"It's a long story, are you guys sure you want to hear it right after waking up?" I didn't want to bore them.

"Yeah, it would be good to know the power of our comrade" Pyrrha said.

"Ok" I chuckled as I thought of something and I pointed at Ruby and Nora "Just no interrupting me" Ruby and Nora pouted and I then proceeded to tell them all my powers.


	8. My life

**A.N/ Hey everyone. I have two things to say about this story, both important. The first is that Quarterlys are next week and i cant write during that time, but i planned a brake here anways. The second part is at the bottom and you should really read it. Also my editor wasent here so it will probably be edited and ill update the chapter. Anyways heres the story!**

* * *

><p>"So that's all your powers?" Ren had his eyes closed, thinking the entire time.<p>

"Yeah" I put my hands behind my head and started to rub the back of my neck. _'What if they reject me? What if they don't want to be my friends anymore'_

"That's so AMAZING JAUNE-JAUNE!" Nora screamed in her bubbly accent. _'There goes that idea'_

"What are you talking about? His father murdered the previous headmaster. He should be taken into custody" Weiss, difficult as always.

"Well I think he's just amazing" Ruby poked me in the side and said, "maybe you uhhh could get me a pet Beowulf?" Ruby used the puppy eyes and at that moment, my will was very weak.

I caved in and said "maybe, I'll have to think about it."

Weiss still looked mad but she was quiet for now. They all got their two cents in, everyone but Weiss thought I was cool and fine and I even got a noogie from Yang.

After everyone said everything I started talking to Weiss.

"Weiss, what do you think of me, honestly. When I first saw you I thought you were a spoiled brat that didn't know much and bought her way into beacon. After the fight we had I can see that you really do deserve to be here. Without you it would have been impossible to beat the Nevermore." Weiss and everyone else looked shocked but I continued speaking "now, after I told you my powers what do you think of me?"

"I suppose you aren't that bad, without you we would have been killed" she pointed at me and glared at me "just no falling in love with me!" She said with a smirk and I smiled.

"No problem snow angel" and she looked at me while I put my tongue out "guys, I told you my powers but I also want to tell you my past, do you mind?"

"Yes we mind, cause we totally want to ignore you" yang's replays were always snarky.

"Okay... so this is how my life began."

* * *

><p>"When I was 5 I realized that my parents lived in the woods. I was home schooled and trained at 4 so I knew the basics of combat and knew how to speak. I asked them why we never saw anyone else, and they honestly told me why. Daddy made a mistake and we will have to wait a while before we can see people. They told me the truth, just not the whole truth. I found out later. But later that year I found out that I was going to have a sister. I was really happy to have someone to talk to." A tear rolled down my check as I talked about the people I lost "when I was 11 I had 7 sisters. One was 7, another 3 were 5, 2 were 3 and the last one was 1. I had only them to talk to and I loved them all. Then one day when my mom and dad were gone, a bounty hunter found us. Apparently my dad had a bounty on him and one of them found our house. I couldn't protect everyone and I was held down by a glyph while I saw all my sisters get killed" my aura was flaring up but I didn't care.<p>

"Eventually when they killed them all I went on a rampage, I killed him and my aura destroyed the house. Mom and dad came back to me lying next to my sisters corpses with another one ripped to shreds with my bare hands" I had tears rolling down my check and my aura started to crack the floor "I didn't know what to do, I just got angry and I-" that's when Blake approached me and gave me a hug. I was so surprised when she did that the aura around me flaring stopped. Being my clumsy self, I also tripped and fell to the floor. We were on the ground together as I looked into her eyes and I saw the pain and understanding of losing someone in your life and I just couldn't think.

"What's going on over there?" Yang said in a very suggestive tone. We both blushed as we realized what position we were in and we stood up

Then I was tackled, this time holding my ground, against Ruby and Nora. "We're here for you!" They said almost simultaneously

Yang and Weiss were whispering as Nora and Ruby were talking. At that point I saw Ren come over and he put his hands on my shoulders

"Jaune, you don't have to carry the pain all by yourself, I wouldn't know how to react if Nora died. She's like my little sister that I always have to watch out for. You will always have my support." We made eye contact and I knew he was being serious.

"We would like to add something else too" Yang and Weiss both stopped talking to each other and Weiss said that first while Yang looked sympathetic "from people who actually have younger sisters, I wouldn't know what I would do if that happened to me."

"Yeah, if Ruby died I wouldn't be able to control myself. We're here for you" this was one of the first times I've heard yang be serious. After all of that I knew that these people would be my friends for life, and that they were dear to me. I gave a knowing smile to Weiss and Yang, the latter of the two shaking her head and coming to join on the group hug. Unfortunately, Yang was right behind her, crushing the heiress in hug

"Thanks guys, you are really amazing." I said with my voice breaking while I looked at all of them again. "But, I didn't finish the good part of my story. It's when I was in the previous White Fang,"

I realized who I was in company with and saw the reaction on her face "Weiss, I was in the peaceful one, relax." She visibly calmed down and I continued my story " as I was saying, after my sisters died" I swallowed and continued "my parents let me go to the White Fang. They thought I needed someone my age in life and I thought Faunus were cool. I mean, I learned from my parents what they are but they didn't subject me to any bias, good or bad. I personally think if parents didn't teach children to be racist, they wouldn't be racist..."

"Anyways, I didn't know why people wouldn't like Faunus and when they offered for me to join I said yes. At that time I was protesting and rioting but never hurt anyone. I only protected other Faunus from people who were mean to them or wanted to hurt them." Everyone looked like they were listening, even Weiss who had calmed down when I mentioned I never hurt anyone. "There was one time when a monkey Faunus was getting beaten up. I saw that there were three adults that were pulling on his tail and making fun of him. He was also 11 so I decided to step in. I helped him out by getting him out of there and we talked. He eventually told me his name was Sun and that he was scared I was going to hurt him. Eventually when he said he trusted me, we talked about personal stuff. I told him I was training to become a hunter and he asked for me to train him. So I did, and every other day we trained. He had a lot of natural talent and he even used his tail as a way to attack. Eventually after the new White Fang started he and I left. We both promised each other that we would get into beacon and here I am." I was smiling knowing that I had people that could understand my situation besides Sun.

"Have you seen monkey boy here yet?" Yang asked.

"Trust me, if he was here I would know." _'I do hope he is okay'_

"So" Weiss began "you never hurt anyone, only wanted to help Faunus?" Weiss looked at me with eyes full of suspicion.

"I swear that I would never purposely hurt another living thing as long as it doesn't threaten other innocent people." _'I think that's enough leeway for me'_

"Ok, then you're forgiven."

"When are we going to initiation?" Nora blurted out

"Now, miss Valkyrie." Glynda Goodwitch stepped in through the door.

* * *

><p>We were walking towards the meeting room and I took a look around. I could feel that Glynda was probably told about my parents from Ozpin, Her emotions were changing radically. We open the doors and there was all of beacon there. I saw velvet wave and I threw up two fingers to acknowledge her. We walked onto the stage while Cardin's team was called. We saw their faces and they spelt CRDL. At that moment Ozpin called our names<p>

"Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc, Blake Belladonna, Ruby rose, you have collected the black queen pieces. From now on you will be called team Nightburn." Our faces popped on the screen. Our names were aligned so the anagram was 'NABR' I wonder how he came up with that?'

"Led by, Jaune Arc!" Ozpin looked at me and smiled, and I felt compassion and understanding from him. _'I guess he finally accepted the truth, getting everyone else will be a challenge'_ while I was thinking I was snagged by Pyrrha and then smushed by Ruby. After her iron grips released me Blake put a hand out and I took it. Our eyes met and we saw pure joy that we made it that far. We all walked off the stage and saw our other friends getting their place in beacon. Their names popped up and spelt RWYN. Ren was the leader of team Ruin and we all left together after we got our school scrolls and we went to our dorms. In there we was all of our personal stuff. Pyrrha was on the far left, Ruby next to her, Blake on the bed next to Ruby, and myself on the wall.

"This is our room." Pyrrha said as a fact, probably still processing that we actually made its way into beacon.

"I cant believe we made it! I mean we just were formal announced but team Blackburn is here to stay!" Ruby was basically jumping on walls.

"Yeah, but we have to go to bed. We have class in the morning" Blake said, being the unfortunate adult

"Aw, you're no fun but okay. Guys get ready for bed and go to sleep." I went to the bathroom and started to brush my teeth. I took a shower and got in some night pants and went out of the room. At first all three of them were just staring at me, and I was so embarrassed of my scars I kinda just put my head down and walked into bed. I saw the back of Pyrrha and Ruby go in the room and I heard running tap water for their teeth.

While they were gone Blake took out a book. Instead of reading it like I thought she would, she started writing in it. I saw Ruby get out and heard running water for the shower. Pyrrha came out in a standard outfit and I saw Ruby go in. When she came back out I saw that she was wearing Beowolf slippers and Grim reaper outfit. _'__To each their own I guess.__'_ Blake stopped writing and put her book down. I resisted the temptation to read it as she went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. When she got out she turned off the lights. Pyrrha and Ruby went into bed while Blake did something curious, she went into my bed.

"Jaune, I have a small light for you to read, I mean if you want to read." It was hard to see but it looked like she was blushing, it also looked like she was bleeding.

"Are you okay? You look like you were bleeding." I was worried about my partner, why wouldn't I be?

"Its fine, don't worry about it" she shied away but she still looked like she wanted to tell me something "anyways, because were partners, I'm going to give you my most precious book. Its my journal of every important event in my life. I have kept it since I was able to read and write."

I was shocked. "You're giving that…..to me?" Why would she give something so important to me

"It's because your my partner Jaune, and you told all of us your past. I leave you to read it. Goodnight Jaune." And she left without saying anything else. I took the advice she gave me and I started reading.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N now that you have read this, i want to write a mini series about Blakes past. It would be maybe 500 words or something really short but they would come out quickly and (probably) not take the place of regular chapters. If you guys like that idea send me a P.M or review or any other way you can tell me. If you don't then just don't tell me, your choice.**


	9. First class of the day

**A.N/ my energy level right now is so low. With all the tests i had to take i feel like my hand is broken. Can even believe i got this out to you guys. Anyways first part is Blake's journal and second is Jaune. Tried to write his thoughts with out the ', but if its bad tell me. Will be edited, heavily. (finally got to editing it, thank God) Wanted to get this out to you guys now, but my editor isn't on right now but it will become better. Anyways, next chapter should come out on the regular schedule but give me one extra day just in case. Wanted to thank you all for getting me to 10000 views and 100 followers, you guys are amazing! Anyways enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Journal entry 1<p>

I got a journal, yay! Mommy got me a journal for my birthday. I turned 7 today. She told me to take care of it. I can't wait to write everything down now! I can even write and draw while protesting for the white fang

Journal entry 5

The kids at school were mean again, mommy said to ignore them but they hurt my ears. I wish they would stop.

Journal 17

I was attacked by some kids at school. They held me to the well and said some nasty things to me. Another day, another beating. I have been studying to a fault and I met a new kid today in the white fang, a bull Faunus. He seems nice

Journal entry 29

Adam just taught me how to use an opponent's energy against them, his training is amazing and I owe him so much.

Journal entry 47

Adam has unlocked my aura today. After all the hard work I could actually make a difference now, and Adam is still always nice to me. Do I love him? Maybe, but whatever, mom got me a book series she said I would like, it's called ninjas of love, wonder if it will help me decide my feelings for Adam?

Journal entry 62

Adam just asked me out! I can't wait to be with him, he's always amazing. No matter what he helps Faunus in need just like we do for other Faunus in the white fang

Journal entry 75

Mommy just died, I don't know what to do without her, at least I have Adam

Journal entry 83

Adam and I got into another fight. This time it was how I didn't help with the violent part of the white fang, I don't want to hurt anyone.

Journal entry 100

Adam slapped me again, but I didn't feel it. He was not happy about something and he took it out on me. I have been black and blue for weeks.

Journal entry 137

Adam and I have a mission Again, we have to invade a Schnee dust train. I can't deal with another one of Adams outbursts, I need to make it perfect

Journal entry 138

I did it, I left him. He's not in my life anymore. I don't know what I'm going to do now but I know I never want to see him again

Journal entry 159

I have got a few favors to cash in, I know what I want to be now, a huntress

Journal entry 188

I got my fake transcripts, now I just need to blend in with the crowd at beacon, I can finally do complete good for people

Journal entry 199

I'm arriving at beacon now, I see only a couple other Faunus, I guess it will be a lonely year

Journal entry 200

I met the most infuriating person today. Jaune knight, someone who figured out my secret and played me like a violin. It doesn't seem like he's evil but eventually he will be, they all are

Journal entry 201

It's official, am at beacon. I have a team with Ruby Pyrrha and Jaune. I take back what I said about him before, he is actually nice. So are all of my new friends. He is a great leader so far and I feel like I can actually tell my team about my Faunus heritage. I'm happy that Jaune is my partner, and I can't wait to have a good time at beacon. We have actual classes tomorrow, have Grimm study combat class and a few others, all with my team and some with team RWYN. This is really a new chapter in my life and I hope to do good now.

* * *

><p>Last night would have been a good sleep if I got any. I spent the entire night reading Blakes journal. I couldn't take my eyes off the journal, and I learned so many things about her. She felt like she was all alone until the evil bastard came to her. Even thinking about him was making me mad. I don't understand how anyone could do that to Blake. If I don't control myself I'll let my aura out but I now know what it feels like to hate someone with your entire being. I would make sure as a leader that would never happen to Blake or any of my new friends. I saw the time at 8 and I knew that classes would start soon. I got out of bed and I went to take a shower. I then went and brushed my teeth and put on some clothes. I walked out to Ruby jumping on Pyrrha's bed. Blake went past me and went into the bathroom to get ready.<p>

"Pyrrha, get up!"

"Ruby, just five more minutes." Pyrrha pulled he covers up and tried to go back to sleep

"Pyrrha I will take all of your things and hide them around campus if you don't get up. Today is the first day of classes!"

"Fine Ruby, just get off me." They seem to be getting along. That's good.

"Get up guys, we have Grimm studies at 9." I told them. Ruby stuck her tongue out at Pyrrha and got up. Blake just came out and Ruby we not in. Pyrrha got out and she had massive bed head. I had to stifle a laugh to not let her notice. Ruby came out shortly and it was Pyrrhas turn. When she got out I looked at the clock and saw it was 8:45.

"Time to go guys, we want to make it to class on time. I just want to take with blake for a bit, that okay with you guys?" I looked to them and they nodded. Pyrrha and Ruby left and I looked at blake. Before she could talk I grabbed her and gave her a bear hug. I let go and saw that blake was completely red, probably from the hug I gave her.

"I read it all Blake. I want you to know that I won't hurt you, none of us will. I promise to protect you and our team until my last breath." I gave her. A goofy smile and she came up to me and put her head into my shoulder. She started crying while I just held onto her comforting her. I rubbed her ears and she let go after a while.

"Jaune, you are the nicest person I have met, along with everyone else. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I'm a Faunus though."

"Don't worry my lips are sealed" I took my hands and put them over my mouth and she chuckled "cmon, it's time to get to class."

And like that, we left.

We arrived at professor ports class and I bf when the bell rang. I knew him because dad said he saved his life and I knew that as soon as I got into the class he looked at me.

"Mister arc, a moment with you, in the hall." Damnit, I guess he wants to talk about dad. I waved at my friends, because this was one class where both my team and team ruin had class together. I walked with my head down with the professor until we got to the hallway.

"Jaune, you do realize why I called you out here, correct?"

"Uhhhhh no?" My response was sheepish but I didn't know what to say.

"I'm here to tell you that Ozpin has told the four of us about Pierre's predicament. I knew your father was a better man than that. I won't go easy on you, in fact I want to drill you every second. Apparently I'm droll, but I will fix that. I want you to know that I'm happy about juniper and Pierre and that I will enjoy you in class, but I will make it a living hell." His smile actually reached across his mustache as he opened the door to let me in. I walked In a daze and got in my seat next to blake and he started the lecture.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of grimm have many names." Is ruby sleeping? "And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe heavens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in. Huntsmen, huntress, individuals who have sworn to protect thos who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why the very world!" wow, did his belly jiggle when he moved his arm up? That is what you are training to become, but first a story, a tail of a young handsome man. Me. Now what you hear might not sound believable but everything I say is true. I was saved by another hunter, I know very hard to believe. In my foolish youth I was in young love and decided to go get some flowers in the middle of the emerald forest. I walked through encountering low amounts of grimm when I was attacked by a pack of Beowolfs. I was injured with my aura the only thing keeping me alive. Then, a friend of mine saved me, while looking spectacular in doing so. Pierre came and went straight for the alpha male, the leader of the pack. After he killed it while sustaining minor injuries the rest ran away fearing his power." He's talking about dad! "The alpha male was no match for him and he went on to bring me back to the school nurse. I still owe him my life to this day. The point of this is to show some mentality of Grimm, to show that they have weaknesses to exploit. A true huntsmen must be honorable, a true huntsmen must be dependable, a true huntsmen must be strategic, well educated, and wise. So, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?"

My hand shot up right then. "All right then mister arc, come down and get ready to fight, without Crocea Mors." He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back walking down, getting many stares from my class mates, especially my team and Ruin. Whatever, it's not like it's weird.

"Get ready Jaune" he said when I was at the bottom of the stairs. He took his axe and swung it against the top of the cage. A boarbatusk came running out and I knew how to beat it. It's charged at me and I side stepped it easily. It hit the wall causing a small cram to form. It rebounded and ran at me again, but this time I had aura in my arms. I ran towards it and grabbed it's tusks. It stopped In its tracks as aura flared on my arms. I threw it into the air where I could see its vulnerability, it's stomach. I winded up my punch and then hit it, causing it to go straight into the sky. It went so far that I had to move so that the roof didn't hit me as it fell. Then when everyone was expecting it to come down I walked back into my seat with Blake staring at me with an open jaw

"What?"

"How did you do that?!"

"It wasn't that special, i just killed it."

"Where is it?"

"I had my aura absorb it. It's not coming back down" my face took on a red hue as she and the rest of the class continued to stare at me. "I bet all of you could do it, I know it wasn't flashy but give me a break. God."

"Very well done mister arc, reminds me of a time in my youth when-" The bell rang at that moment "Class dismissed, I hope you all have a good day at your first day at Beacon."


	10. The tournament

**A.N/ sorry for the long wait, but i have a big chapter here. wanted to say thanks for everyone reading this and every review helps me write more. Been depressed lately and you guys always make me feel better, anyways heres the story!**

* * *

><p>I walked through the door to get to get to combat class and saw Glynda Goodwitch, with a monitor above her head. It showed ranks of people in two on two matches and showed the winners In a tournament style. She saw me and I felt uncertain, and I knew that she still hasn't sorted out her emotions yet. Most of the class was not there yet, myself and Blake, and team ruin, wonder where Ruby and Pyrrha went? At that moment Glynda looked at the other students.<p>

"If you don't mind, I would like a word with mister arc, alone." Her steel gaze held true while looking at everyone and they slowly backed out of the room. "Mister Arc, my personal feelings will not affect this class, I am a teacher and that's my Job. Another part of my job is keeping my students safe, which is why along with the regular precautions taken you will not be allowed to summon anything unless you are in match where you are outnumbered, and even then Only to make it fair. If you want to know how I feel you will have to wait until I have learned what I am feeling. End of discussion, now tell the other student to come in and we will start class."

And with that I went to go to the door. I guess it was fair what she said, not actual practice if it's 10 to 1 I guess. I wonder who I'm going to fight. I opened the door and told everyone to come in. The rest of the class was here so we all came and sat down and professor Goodwitch began to speak to all of us

"Today, I will grade all of you on your combat skills. To make it somewhat interesting I have put it into a tournament style, where after you are graded, you can continue to fight. There is no extra credit, but there is bragging rights" she smiled when she said that. Must have been a fond memory or maybe she just likes to brag, meh. "Now the fights will be randomized after we go over safety precautions. We all know if the aura meter goes into the red then you are out. We will all be putting our weapons on protection glyphs so they will do no permanent damage. Any questions?"

"Blunted weapons won't hurt me!" Who said that? We all turned around to see Cardin looking confident and proud. Then after a moment of stunned silence, miss Goodwitch promptly shot him in the foot. "AAAAAHHH, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"To show that the weapons still hurt. Anymore questions?" I like her already, and a small grin crept onto my face while the tournament was randomize get the names. After a few seconds I saw the matchups that were with me. It was myself and Ruby, Pyrrha with yang, Weiss with Cardin, Blake and Ren, and Nora with an Emerald. She's new, wonder where she's from? That green hair is pretty distinctive. There was only one spot to fight, so the numbers were up. I was the second match while Weiss was against Cardin. Then it was Pyrrha and Yang's match followed by Nora and Emerald. Following them were Blake and Ren, which I think will be an amazing match. If I think I know Ren, they have a very similar fighting style, it will be a good match to watch.

"So, will Weiss Schnee and Cardin Winchester please take your places?" Glynda said taking me away from my thoughts. They took the opposite parts of the arena and went into a battle stance.

"I see that Cardin's mace had a fire dust crystal, but Weiss had the whirling to create Ice. I haven't really seen that much of Cardin but from what I can tell he is bad. His stance is terrible but if he gets a Shot in he will do major damage." I quietly whispered to Ruby, who was sitting next to me. We all sat next to the people we were fighting besides Ren who was there to calm Nora down and God help him. They were waiting for a go ahead from Glynda when she told them to start. Cardin immediately and sloppily charged forward trying to get a bit early. Weiss using a gravity glyph, as she called them, jumped over him. He looked around and saw that she was on the Celling. Then a glyph was under him. Soon enough he was completely encased in ice. He's defiantly done, unless he uses that fire crystal? And on cue he used his mace to burn the ice encompassed around him. He was back on his feet and got back into his battle stance. He shot a few fireballs at the Schnee which she made a wall of ice for, but Cardin took that chance to run up and hit Weiss. She had the mace hit right under her chin, and she was knocked back. Soon she got back up and I saw the Cardin's aura was at half while hers was at 30%. At 20 she would lose so I was getting worried. It seems that Cardin does deserve to be here, at least on a combat level. I quickly saw that Weiss was at 21%, just above the limit. Must be her last attempt to win. I saw a glyph filled with gears under her feet and many glyphs form around Cardin. Weiss quickly was running and slashing at speeds that could match my own at full power, maybe even more. I looked at Ruby and could see that she was also engrossed by the site. I didn't know what Ruby's top speed was but if she was impressed by this that meant that Weiss was very fast. She bounced from glyph to glyph and with each strike taking Cardin down a notch each time. At the end she was at 21% while Cardin was at 19%. Just as Glynda called the win for Weiss she collapsed on the ground, with Cardin and the nurses had to take them out. Talk about a glass cannon.

"We will take a few minutes to fix the arena, the nest fight up is Ruby Rose vs Jaune Arc." Glynda gave me a look that reminded me of my limitation. I turned to ruby who was slumping in her seat.

"What's the matter ruby?"

"I don't want you to hurt me…" Ruby looked away and I could feel her fear

"Ruby, look at me." She stared up and I saw someone that I could protect, and felt that she was my sister "I would never hurt you, you already mean a lot to me even though we just met and I wasn't you to know that I will be enjoying our fight, it'll be fun" I gave her a goofy smile and held her hand, bringing her out of her chair, because I saw that Professor Goodwitch had cleaned up the arena. We let go of each other as we saw that yang was watching

"Mister Arc, miss rose, we are done cleaning up, come down and get ready." We walked down together and we got into the right corner of the room. "Please get ready for the match; we will start as soon as you two are ready."

"I'm ready" Ruby looked at me and smiled.

I felt my aura creep up on me as the armor started to form again. Soon I was covered in my armor and ready to fight. I kept my sword and shield in there form just for fun. Now that I was ready I nodded to Glynda. "Begin!"

Ruby started to fire on me as I was thinking of a plan. That won't work on me ruby, my armor is way too strong for that, gives me more time to think though. I have to wait for her to show some of her tricks so I can formulate a counter plan. What do you have for me ruby? At that moment I saw ruby switch her weapon into its scythe form. Don't have a lot of practice against a scythe; I will have to be careful. Then she dashed forward, faster than I had ever seen before, faster than my controllable speed anyways. At that moment she was upon me her scythe near my sword. I flicked my wrist to try and deflect the strike and it worked to some degree. A sword is very hard to use against a scythe, she has much more lavage than me. I saw that she was already coming back and I brought up my shield. It took the brunt of the force and I slashed at her. I managed to get a quick hit off and I looked up. I saw that our aura levels were already draining, with her at 75% and myself at 99%. Wow Ruby, not many can even touch me while I'm in my armor. You really are amazing. Now let's see you on the defensive. Now that I know what you can do let's see how you respond to this. I charged up my aura through Crocea Mors and my blade became a black that was darker than the night. It took out a huge portion of my aura, around 5%, but I had to test one of my team members. I pointed my blade at Ruby and started to release the aura inside of my blade. A black fireball shot out and I could see that ruby dogged it, even though it was faster than most people here. I can rely on her speed from now on, that's for sure. The stadium wall was destroyed and I saw that the wall was reforming. I looked up to see Glynda concentrating and I smiled. I can let loose now. I looked at Ruby and smiled more, even though she couldn't see it. I built up aura in my arms and decided that I should add a bit of verity into the mix. I should end the match here; I want to let the others go I guess. I also need to talk to ruby and figure out a training schedule for the team. It's time to finish this ruby, sorry. I built up aura into my sword while my shield change into one gauntlet of Ember Celia. I fired a few shots to get ruby near the wall and I went in for the win. I ran at her with as much speed as I could and I knocked her into the air. With the momentum I gathered I went for the wall. I jumped off it and went for her throat. I made sure with my aura that my base was so blunted that it would not hurt her and we were both on the floor.

"Jaune arc is the winner. Ruby are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I extended my hand out and helped Ruby up.

"Really good fight, your speed is so hard to even understand." We talked while we were walking out the arena, when Ruby was tackled by her sister.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Do you need me to take you to the nurse" turning to me with her eyes red "if you hurt her I'm am going to CASTRATE YOU, YA HEAR?!"

"Yang, he's fine. It was a really good fight, and I can see why he is our leader. He only went down to 93%! How much aura do you have?"

"A lot apparently." I gave her a trademarked arc smile and continued "Ruby you are amazing, the fastest person I have ever seen. Also I don't think many people have practice with fighting a scythe wielder. I for one want to have practice so we're going to do many drills on that."

"Ughhhh do we have too?"

"Ahem! Will Miss Xiao Long and Miss Nikos take the arena."

"Well vomit boy, we'll talk about this later. Let's go Pyrrha." And with that they left and went to the arena. They took their places with Ruby yelling for Pyrrha to win and yang pouting. Even though Goodwitch called for the match to start they stood there, tense, waiting for the other to make their move. The first one to love was yang, using the momentum of shooting backwards with her gauntlets. She tried to punch Pyrrha but she kept dogging, left and right. Something seemed off when they were fighting but then hang jumped back. Pyrrha changer hear spear and started firing while yang was forced to doge. They stayed like this for a while until hangs hair caught on fire. I looked up and saw that yang's aura dropped dramatically, to around 25%. Seems she thinks that she could win in a burst fight, not one of endurance. Pyrrha had her aura at 73% and no one save for Ruby knew how much damage yang could do. I looked on ward and saw that yang went straight for the kill. She put her arms together and fired a giant bullet, one that was covered in fire. It was as big as a baseball and from what I could tell Pyrrha could not doge it. Instead she ran straight towards it. Then the ball was covered in a black aura and went to the left of her. Soon the tip of Pyrrha's spear was at Yang's throat with professor Goodwitch calling the match. They walked up the stairs looking like they were best friends that haven't seen each other in a few years.

"How did you make my arms move like that? I know it was you, I don't miss Pyrrha."

"Trade secret." She replied smiling. Back and it was contagious, for I started smiling too.

"So, are you going to join the next match for the tournament Pyrrha?" I hope I get to fight her, won't be a good evaluation but it will be one.

"Depends on who I'm fighting. So I wonder what Emerald does, I didn't see her at initiation."

"Well I guess we'll find out, look." Ren said popping out of nowhere. We all looked and saw that Emerald and Nora were in the ring. Glynda started the match and emerald took out the pistols she had. She immediately started firing and running because Nora had her grenade launcher out and was firing too. They circled each other until Nora took out her hammer and launched herself across the arena. When trying to get emerald she smashed the ground in a pink explosion. Emerald changed her pistols into sickles and extended them to try and hook Nora. She batted them away and ran to the back of the stadium. They had a stare down and ran straight at each other. Nora hit emerald in the side and emerald sliced Nora on stomach. I looked up to see that their aura bars were down to critical levels but I saw them both get up.

"Tie?" Emerald said

"Tie" Nora replied for once sounding tired and they both collapsed at the same time.

"I have never seen her so tired before" Ren said after the silence that followed

"That weapon was amazing! I can't wait to ask her where she got it." Ruby put in

"Yeah, I wonder what team she's on." Another type of weapon I don't know how to deal with, amazing.

"So, there is one more match for today correct?" I continued. Blakes match will be amazing, I can't wait to see how she does against Ren.

"Yeah, we should get going Blake." He motioned to the steps and they descended down and got to the opposite sides of the arena. Professor Goodwitch started the match, but just as I thought, neither refused to move. They just stood there waiting for the other to fight. They both reached for their pistols at the same time and started firing. They kept running up to each other until they were next to each other. They stop firing and their blades locked into each other. Blake then used her semblance and created two copies of herself. They launched at Ren causing him to fall back. He jumped back and storm flower went into his sleeves. He tried to hit one of the copies but his hand went right through it. Expecting to hit something he fell slightly forward, and that was all Blake needed. She jumped from the spot she was in to behind Ren, with her blades pointed at her neck.

"The winner is Blake Belladonna. We will have a 5 minute brake until the next match unless the winners of today would not like to participate in another match." While she was talking the duo went from the stadium back to our group. I could hear them talking on their way up

"Nice job using your clones to the best of their ability. I didn't know they weren't solid and you used that to your advantage. Well played."

"Thanks, but now that trick won't work twice."

"Blake that was amazing!" Ruby came up to her and gave her a hug. Blake visibly blushed but we all laughed and smiled.

"So Pyrrha, are you going to fight again? What about you Jaune, and you Blake?" Yang asked us all

"I'm done; fighting you was way too hard. I can't say for the others though" Pyrrha replied first.

"Well I'm done, anyways tomorrow is a Saturday anyways. I have to make up a training schedule for all of you guys for tomorrow." I smiled goofily at my groaning teammates.

"Maybe we can do that together Jaune. I defiantly want us to train together in some team exercises." Ren said to me while I saw Yang's jaw drop.

"Weiss and Nora are unconscious and you still want to practice tomorrow?"

"Yes" Ren replied with one word to Yang's groan.

"Is anyone else going to participate in the tournament? If not then you all can mingle until class is over." Professor Goodwitch said to us all

"Yes Ren, I would like that. Because this is the last class of the day want to meet up and make a schedule?" I replied to him. I would like to build some team strategies. I'll have to think more about it later. At that moment the bell rung and we all went our separate ways. Ren and I went to the dorms to make a training schedule. I could see Blake went off to the library, yang went to the infirmary to check on Nora, Weiss, and emerald while Pyrrha and Ruby went to get something to eat.

* * *

><p>Ren and I got to our dorms and we both had note pads while laying down on the beds.<p>

"So, when are we going to start team practice? I think our teams need more time to get used to each other. Maybe we can have competitions to try and motivate them?"

"Nora does love a competition, I also think yang would like them too. I'm guessing Pyrrha would love them too, with the four time champion thing going for her."

"Yeah, so if we have two classes a day how about we have team practice right after class Wednesday and then also on Saturday, excluding this one?"

"I guess, I think that we would have to train right after class every other day and then study on the off days. Then on Sunday's we would have a free day to do whatever we want. Is that good?"

"Yeah, I know that Ruby will need some days off. Do you think we could get emerald to train with us? I mean we have to figure out her team, but she seems like a very skilled person."

"I don't think she has a team, but maybe we can ask professor Ozpin if she can join our teams for group mission" where did he figure out she didn't have a team.

"What makes you think she doesn't have a team?"

"I could see a defeated look on her face, I could also see she walked In with no one. That coupled with we didn't see her at initiation I'm guessing she's a transfer student of some kind."

"Wow, never underestimate your power of reasoning." I laughed while I said that and I could see Ren form a grin

"Well, you need to have some form of reasoning to deal with Nora" he chuckled at that and continued " I should check on her, do you want to come?"

"Actually before you go, I wanted to ask something personal, what's with you and Nora?"

"Too personal for now Jaune, maybe later. You sure you don't want to come?"

"Na, I'm fine. I'm going to figure out specific details on our schedule. I'll stop by later though. See YA." Ren held up to fingers to show recognition and l left the dorm all to myself. Now that I'm by myself what are all the things I need to do. I have to, call mom and dad. Procrastination mode activate! I won't do that till later, and the only other thing besides deciding what days are witch for training is to see how roman is doing. I think he's alone, so I might as well call him to see how he's doing.

I pictured roman and his orange hair. His bowler hat and his cigar with the cane he carries everywhere. I imagined his white coat and his red scarf, and there he was, with a glass of something in his hand.

"Hey Jauny boy, how's it going?" He drank a shot out of his glass

"Good, we actually just fought in class today. They figured everything out so you will be talking to OZPIN soon. But I wanted to know if there's anything new."

"Well she still has us working with those dirty an- I mean Faunus. Cinder hasn't said anything much about her plans but two brats came with her a little while back. One guy white skin and silver hair. Also, she apparently has a deserted she wants me to track down. Green hair and dark skin, she even gave me a picture of her" is he talking about emerald?!

"If I got a picture of her then could you tell me if it's the same person. I think she fled to beacon"

"Sure, also now working with another Faunus. Well I mean I'm talking to him for white fang troops. His names Adam Torus, a bull fauns. Jaune?"

At that moment I wasn't listening because I was trying to not let my aura explode out of my body. That name made my aura go around the room like a spider web but I am thankful roman was there. He ran to me and slapped me a couple times and I regained control over myself.

"What's wrong with you?!" Roman dropped his glass, but it looks like he doesn't care much about that right now.

"My partner was abused by him. Let's change the subject now." I was grinding. My teeth while talking

"Ok, well I don't have anything else to say. I did manage to say a few people though, I guess that's a plus" for a hardened criminal roman, I'm glad that your growing a conscious. "So any idea when you're going to tell Ozpin about me?"

"I don't know, I was actually thinking about doing it right now. Can you create an excuse why you were gone back at the ware house?"

"I'm hurt Jaune, I think your underestimating my abilities in the art of word play." He bowed and I smiled

"Then off to professor Ozpin's. But one thing I don't want them to know about is Emerald."

"So that's her name. Ok then, your call." He became black aura and I went on my way to the headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>"So your telling me that the mob boss Roman Torchwick, has been working for you since Ruby fought him? And that he has data collected in the white fang and he's a good guy?" Ozpin put his mug down and looked at me like I was crazy.<p>

"I can summon him. You would just not have to kill me, is that ok?"

"Jaune, if this is a trick you will be kicked out of this school, understand?"

I nodded my head and imagined roman. In a few seconds he was there, smoking a cigar. "So this is the famous headmaster of Beacon, honestly, you look the part but I wonder if you preform that well."

"Roman Torchwick, I'm assuming everything Jaune said is true?"

"Yup"

"Then we have a lot to talk about. Are you needed for the day for the white fang?"

"No, I can just take a day off." He looked at OZPIN with sarcastic eyes but then continued "I can figure it out. Shall we begin?"

"I'm going to let you two plan, I'm going to the infirmary to check on my friends." And with that I left them to delve into Cinder and the white fangs plan.

I opened the medic bay doors to see Nora in bed talking to Ren with Weiss talking to yang. Emerald was just sitting there so before anyone noticed I went and sat next to her

"How's it going?"

"Good." One word answers huh, I guess its war then.

"Nora is a powerhouse isn't she"

She chuckled and responded "You could say that again, my side still hurts like hell."

"Yeah, but I wanted to know, where's your team?"

"I don't have one, I am an exchange student."

"Well then, If I could convince professor Ozpin, maybe you could join mine or Ren's team. No reason to leave a friend out to dry right?" I gave her an Arc grade grin and waited for her response

"Who said we were friends?"

"I did, now be friendly!"

"Ok, you got me. Sure, I'll join your team of its ok." She rolled her eyes and I felt happiness wash over her, that's good. I'll bring up her being with Cinder later I guess. Got to check on Weiss and Nora, definitely have to ask Weiss for a favor though. I walked over and saw Nora holding Ren's hand.

"How's it going?"

"Good, she's just exhausted."

"Yeah, emerald is amazing; she had really cool chains and stuff!" I could almost see her enthusiasm.

"I'll leave you two for a second. I'm gong to check on Weiss." I left them and started talking to yang.

"How's the princess doing?" Before yang had a chance to respond Weiss cut in

"I'm fine arc. It was just aura exhaustion. So why are you here?"

"To check up on all three of you. Also, I should tell you that Ren and I already made up a traning schedule. You have team practice with my team every Saturday, except this one, and every Wednesday. Also I wanted to ask a favor from you Weiss."

"Really? What's that?" I was happy to find that there was reL curiosity in her voice, instead of the fake one I thought I was going to hear.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to use glyphs."

"What?" Her voice seemed to show surprise and ridecule

"Yeah, it would be nice to know. I think I could make use of the steps for that move where you jump from one glyph to another."

"JAUNE, that took years to develop, and it's still hard to preform. It would take a while for me to teach it to you."

"I would owe you like a thousand." I said with some hope

"Make it a thousand and one and I'll think about it." I smiled and nodded

"Now leave, not to be rude but I'm tired and I'm guessing Ren will still make us do somthing tomorrow." I nodded again and left to see nora and Ren gone. I saw emerald about to leave and I went up to her and started to walk and talk.

"So your felling better?"

"No, because I am hurt so I got out of bed" she said to me sarcastically

"Ok then, so where are you from?"

"Mistral, I was sent from my school here because apparently I am good. Not good enough to win though" she added in biterly

"It's fine, Nora's just really hyper and stuff. So, have any family?"

"Not really, but I mean I have a friend that's like a brother. He should be here but I couldn't convince him to leave." Is she talking about the silver haired person roman was describing.

"That sucks, why didn't he come?"

"Because he wanted to be with someone else. I wanted to leave and he didn't, simple as that" she looked away and at the floor

"Well, I'm glad you came, I got a new friend. I really hope you do get to be with us, you really are talented. I'm glad that your heart is in the right place."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm going to tell you something, and if you still want to be with us then I'll tell you how I know,"

"What are you talking about?" She looked nervously at me

"I'm talking about you with Cinder and roman." I stared her down and she looked back at me defensively

"What, blackmail? Is that what your trying to say to me? I thought I had a friend but you turned out to be a con-"

"Be quiet!" I put some aura in my voice to get my point across "I want to be your friend, and I want you to open up to us, all of us. Then I'll open up to you. I'm telling you now i really want to be your friend. I'll catch you later, and talk to me when you have your feelings decided." I took my leave and left her standing there, for a while because I heard no foot steps afterword.

We all were In our dorm for the night. I had already figured out our schedule and so I needed to tell them.

"Guys, team meeting." And they all appeared in front of me listening, waiting for me to say something "I have our training schedule figured out. Excluding this Saturday we will have team practice with ruin every Saturday and Wednesday. Then we have Sunday's off. After that we have every other day being a traning day while the off days will be for studying. Sound good to everyone?"

"Yeah" they all said simultaneously

"Ok, tomorrow is when we learn about each other and formulate fo at plans and things like that. Then we can have some fun afterwords. Also, because I'm amazing" I continued with my mock arrogance "I'll let you guys decided when you want to get up Saturday's, but it can't be later than 11, because at 12 we go to practice with ruin. Sunday's it dosent matter what time you get up."

"Wow vomit boy, you are really taking leadership very seriously." Pyrrha and Ruby laughed when blake called me by my nick name

"Well I want to be the best leader I can be, now I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning.

I went to the shower and turned on the water. I can't believe I have to tell mom and dad about this. I guess I will have my team to help me. Aww man I'm so screwed. I walked out to see blake writing in her journal and Pyrrha and Ruby talking quietly.

"Night" I raise two finger to show them I'm waving

"Night" they all reply while I sank into my bed. I let the bed suck me in and sleep overtook me.


	11. Training

**A.N/ so back to normal chapter size. I really would like more reviews to see how the story is going or if the pacing is bad but its nice that people still like my story to follow and fav. Writing makes me happy and its good that i can make someone else happy with my writing! Anyways here is the story!**

* * *

><p>"Morning Jaune." At that moment I opened my eyes to see Ruby on top of me. I looked around the room; I saw Pyrrha and Blake almost ready. I looked over at my scroll and saw it was 9:00 am.<p>

"Morning, where are you guys going?" I wondered if they're going to the city

"We were waiting for you to get up to train. You did say that we were going to train with Ruin. You said when we weren't going to train with them, we'd train with each-other. I figured that we needed time to get used to each other and stuff." Pyrrha finished with a shrug from her shoulders.

"Sometimes I wonder why you weren't the leader, Pyrrha. Let me get ready and I'll see you at the training ground." I have the best team ever, don't I? They left and I got ready by taking a shower and taking my notepad to write down any new information I learned from my teammates.

I arrived at the training ground to see my team getting ready for combat. I called them over and decided to start speaking.

"It's time we tell each other about our abilities, and everything to do with combat. I'll go first.

"I made sure everyone was paying attention "My semblance is necromancy. I can bring back people from the dead and either control them or merge with them, this includes Grimm. I have killed people that were trying to kill me or the innocent, so know that I have killed before." I looked around to see shocked faces from everyone but Blake, but they all stayed silent to let me finish.

"I have one person I want you to talk to, but that will be after we finish our conversation. I have a sword and shield which I can turn into anything I want to, if I have seen the thing I want it to turn into beforehand. I am skilled in almost every combat method but I haven't fought against scythe and sickle wielders, so I'll need training in that department. Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go" Ruby said in a small voice "My semblance is speed, and my max speed is Mach one, but I can only go that speed for a very short amount of time. I wield a scythe that's also a sniper rifle. I can use my scythe to also gain speed while running." Ruby finished in a cheery voice.

"My semblance is polarity." Pyrrha continued where Ruby left off. "I can control all things metal; that's how I made Yang's fireball move to the side. I can also retrieve my weapons that way too."

Blake was the last to go. "My semblance is making an afterimage of myself. I make copies of myself and use them to distract my enemy but I can also create one physical copy to help me fight. After one I don't have enough aura to create more. My weapons are pistols attached to a thread that is almost impossible to break."

"Good, now that we have this out of the way, I'm going to test all of you, besides Ruby, on your combat potential. I'll push you to the limits and then we will formulate strategies for different scenarios. Sound good?" Blake and Pyrrha nodded, while Blake was the first to step onto the training grounds.

"Blake, I'm going to send two Ursai towards you. Let's see how you deal with them." Black aura flooded the spots around me and two Ursas appeared. They charged Blake while she jumped back. She started to fire at the Grimm but they had too much bone on them. The next strategy she used was to make copies to create an opening for herself. The copies rushed my Grimm and they took the bait and slashed at the copies. One was momentarily stunned, leaving open its throat wide open. She took the chance and dashed to the Grimm, effectively killing it with her katana.

It turned into a pool of black aura and came back to me. The other one was on its feet and Blake tried the strategy again. This time my Grimm learned and didn't attack the copies waiting for the real Blake to show. Then the copies disappeared, and I saw only two Blakes. They both took on of her blades and dashed around the side of the Grimm, trapping it in the ribbon. Eventually it was encompassed by the ribbon and I deconstructed it.

"Good job Blake, but we need to work on your aura." I nodded to her and turned to Pyrrha. She took the field and so did I.

"Jaune, isn't this a test of fighting Grimm?" Pyrrha said quizzically

"Who said anything about that, I am testing your best attributes. Blakes would be stealth and fighting Grimm. Her semblance is good for fighting hordes. Yours however is more suited to fighting people. I want to see how you fare fighting me without any metal. I put on my armor but this time added hole in the back. I took crow's wings and added them to myself, making them fit my size. I could feel the new limbs form and eventually I was in the air looking down on Pyrrha. I could feel the fear and determination of her as she looked on, as well as the feeling of a craving for a good fight.

I flew down to attack and she dived to the left. I was back high in the sky and I went for an aerial attack. My feathers went in and attacked Pyrrha, but she used her shield to block them. She took out her gun and started firing, but to no avail, for her bullets didn't pierce my armor. It did sting a lot though, but my aura helped me there. I dove again but this time I didn't see Pyrrha dodge. She instead held her ground and threw the spear directly at me. She used her aura to speed it up and it hit my chest. I felt the impact and I stopped midflight. Before she could take the spear away I grabbed it and held it firm, and looked at my chest plate. She dug in a quarter of an inch of my dense 2 inch armor. I flew down and gave her the spear and powered down. After a few moments I was now old Jaune Arc.

"Pyrrha, you are definitely the person to go into combat. Ruby is ranged while Blake is good in ranged while I'm all around. Most of the training we do will be all around but here are the specific plans I have for you all. Blake, you need to have more aura reserves. Your semblance requires a lot and it will be an integral part of the team."

"Pyrrha, everything about you is Amazing except that you are at a major disadvantage when fighting someone without metal. I have an idea of what we can do about that but for now your training is all around."

"Ruby, your speed is a very great resource, and it's your best attribute. We need to use your speed to increase your strength with your scythe, because I see that it isn't the maximum potential you have, but then again, I know nothing about scythes so I might be wrong. We also will spar with each other and exploit each other's weaknesses to their full extent. For now, let's all make strategies for different scenarios."

I turned to Blake, feeling a swell of pride in her. Why was she feeling pride? That's strange.

"Okay, my question is who that guy you wanted us to talk too was?" Ruby said.

"Almost forgot, thanks for reminding me. I want you all to be calm when I get him here. I'm going to be honest, I did kill him, but he's nice now and undercover in the White Fang." I pictured roman and he appeared in front of me, with all three of thematic their faces in complete surprise.

"What? Have you never seen some one as amazing as me?" Roman loved his sarcasm and dry humor, and I wouldn't take that away from him.

"But you are a bad guy! How are you here?" Ruby looked like she could be toppled by a small gust of wind, she was that surprised. Pyrrha on the other hand had her spear out and near his throat

"Relax, didn't you listen to what Jauney said?" Roman said, a playful tone to his voice. Roman, smooth talker like always.

"You are the person Jaune was talking about?" Blake asked with confusion

"Guys, Roman is a good guy. Sure he was bad but he's making leaps and bounds in the right direction." I hope they can understand that, he really is a guy I trust, I mean I can tell when he's lying but that's beside the point.

"So if we accept this, what's the point of you meeting us?" Blake questioned me.

"We will have to fight many enemies on a one v four scenario. It helps to have practice like that. I don't think hitting each other is a very good thing to do." I looked at Blake and saw she was satisfied. I looked at Pyrrha and Ruby and knew that they still had to be convinced.

"Roman uses tactics that we normally wouldn't think of, and he uses the terrain to his advantage, something we normally wouldn't do." At least Pyrrha's on my side right now

"Ruby, isn't there a story when a bad guy turns good?" Ruby had a dawning look and she nodded to me.

"Now that everyone is okay with him, I want you all to know that he will be joining us in most of our sparring matches. Most of them will be when you three fight me." I almost took out my scroll and took a picture of their faces when they heard me say that.

"Now that we have that out of the way, let's make some plans for anything that can come up during combat."

* * *

><p>Ruby suggested giant man-terrorizing robots.<p>

"I don't think a giant robot will be attacking us Ruby." Pyrrha looked at ruby confused.

"Red's actually right, we are getting mechs for the White Fang. That reminds me, I have to be back there Jaune." Roman tapped me on the shoulder and nodded. Like that, he was a pool of aura going away to whatever place he needed to be.

"I will never get used to that." I could actually see Blake shiver.

"So guys, what plans should we try first, hordes of Grimm or many people?" I'll let them decided, why not. They all huddled up and they talked so I couldn't hear them. I could see ruby moving her arms around and Blake moving her arms towards me. The first one to talk was Blake.

"We want to fight you, the three on one." That was unexpected, this will be fun.

"Ok then, choose one of them and start the match, I'll be waiting in the corner." I walked into the corner smiling the entire way. This will defiantly be exciting.

"We're ready!" Ruby shouted to me. I saw that the three of them were in their fighting stance. I got into my armor and started walking towards them.

Ruby was the first to act, shooting me with her sniper, keeping her blade in the ground for more stability. The next person to act was Pyrrha, on one knee shooting me as well. Then I looked to the side and saw Blake with a clone running towards me. I saw the strategy that she was using, trying to capturing me with her ribbons. I knew that I had to dodge them, but I also had to worry about Pyrrha and Ruby. Pyrrha took the chance for me focusing on Blake for her to throw her spear at my armor.

It was stuck just like last time but the shock of being hit without knowing it was coming was very hard to deal with. The spear slipped out of my hands and went back to Pyrrha and I saw the ribbons come at me. I was about to jump back, but Ruby came in close and attacked. She was going hand to hand, and she was terrible at it. I'll need to make her practice that more, maybe even get her lessons with her sister. Nevertheless it did what it was supposed to. Blake eventually got the bow around me and I was tied up.

"Good job guys, I think that was great for the first time we trained." After I said that I heard a collective sigh from the company around me.


	12. Two women you dont want to mess with

**A.N/ it has been forever scince the last update, and im sorry. I am going to update more sporadically now, so theres that. Also, im adopting a one shot from the windwakers dream, its called golden ice cream. First chapters all him and then i am doing everything afterwards. Anyways heres the story!**

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to see that everyone else was gone. I hopped out of bed and saw a note on the night stand.<p>

Jaune, ruby and I are going into vale to do some shopping. Blake is going to the library; hope you have a good day. If you need us we'll all have our scrolls near us.

-Ruby, Pyrrha, Blake

Hm, ok then. I guess I can learn from Weiss today if she says yes to teach me. I look at the clock and see that it's 10 am. I go through my morning rituals and walk outside the room. The next thing I know emerald pushed me to the wall with her sickles to my neck.

"After all that happened I never got your name" do not want to piss her off, like ever again.

"Jaune Arc. Emerald, I'm trying to be your friend, now can you not cut my throat, I like breathing." Hopefully she's a fan of dry humor.

"How do you know me? How do you know about Cinder and Roman?" The blades were pushing even farther into my skin. She looked at me with eyes that I saw in the mirror, eyes of regret and sorrow, she had a tale to tell and by the end of this I swear on my name that I will know it.

"Roman is my spy, Cinder wants you dead for leaving her. I'm guessing your friend was working for cinder?"

"Yeah, he is still loyal to her. I can't understand how he can deal with killing so many people. I am fine with stealing, but murder is where I draw the line" I raise my eyebrows at her statement

"Not to put a downer on anything but your fine with stealing, really? Anyway I think you are a really cool person emerald. You stopped working for cinder before she could just use you and throw you away. I think that Ozpin will welcome you with open arms, assuming he doesn't already know about your past. He does have cameras everywhere." Emerald looked at me in horror as she understood what I was implying

"I'm not talking to him, he'll kill me!"

"Don't ever underestimate Ozpin. He will surprise you more often than not. Emerald, if you truly don't want to have any ties with them, OZPIN can help you. I'm trying to help you here, Emerald; no one wants to see you leave, please." I looked at her and saw and felt some of her walls break down, but that was enough to make her weep into my shoulder and stay there for several minutes. When she was done all she did was nod to me and I led her to Ozpin's office. We mocked on the door and he told us to come in.

"Now what brings you into my office Jaune, emerald?"

"I wanted to say some things about my past." She looked down at her feet, probably wondering if Ozpin was going to let her go to the school.

"I already know about your past. Honestly I wonder how you children think you can hide anything from me. Emerald, I deem you safe and worthy of going to this school. I am actually glad mister arc has found you. Now I'm guessing that he wants you to join his team?" I looked over to emerald to see her mouth to the floor. Ozpin sure knows how to screw with his students. Probably finds pleasure in doing so too.

"Yes, I wanted her to join the team. I think she would be a great addition to the team. But we would need her to have a place to sleep and have it so that she is in all of our classes." I looked at Ozpin and saw that he was deep in though. When I looked at emerald I could see her neck deep in emotion. At the next moment, Ozpin spoke

"I can arrange it so that each of your classes can have an extra seat. She is already In your combat class. Now for her sleeping quarters she will stay where she has been, until I can find an extra bed for her in your room, you will have to make up the space. Your name will still be team NABR, I'm bending the rules to add another person to your team, which is usually for a person who has lost their entire team, but I can make an exception. Rather bend the rules then break them. Now go, I have to organize your schedule." He pointed towards the door and let us go.

"I told you he would know" I said to a still shocked emerald

"I can't believe that happened. I have a team." She looked at me and grabbed on, and I saw in her eye as, pure happiness.

"I guess we have to tell the others now." I took out my scroll and made a group call to Blake and Pyrrha. Pyrrha was with ruby so they both should be there. Blake was the first to answer but I told her to wait until the other two came in. They came in the call on a bench in the middle of the city square.

"What is it Jaune, something bad happen?"

"You could say that" earning me a punch from emerald in the shoulder "do you guys remember emerald from combat class?" I got several nods from them

"Well, she's on our team now! Meet the 5th member of our team!" And I put the camera into emerald, she waved while I hear ruby squeal and saw Pyrrha's hand over her mouth.

"She can get like that sometimes, but it's great to have you on the team emerald. We will see you when we get back from vale. Bye!" Pyrrha hung up leaving only Blake.

"Emerald, you're a great addition towards the team. I'll see you as soon as I can. Bye." And she was also gone, but it was a very curt greeting, and I didn't know why she was so unhappy at the moment.

"Is she always like that?" Emerald asked with

"Who?"

"Both of them."

"Well ruby is very hyper, never give her sugar. She is a great teammate and is the fastest person I have ever seen. Blake likes to keep to herself, but she's an amazing person. Probably one of the best people I know." I am lucky to have her, aren't I?

"You two have a thing going on?" Emerald asked me. Do I like her? Will she be the one? Not now, I can't think about this now. I need more time to think.

"Even if I did, I doubt she would like me. I'm just saying she is an amazing person. She will grow on you, trust me."

"I see you panicking, so do you love her?" Emerald was about to touch my nose, but my emotions were making my aura flare. I was leaking my aura and apparently she felt it and took her hand away from my face.

"Well I'm going to get my things, see you in a bit."

"There, are you happy now Emerald? When you get your things from your room, put them into our dorm. I'll take the floor until you can get a bed. I have some other stuff to do but I'll see ya later. Bye!" I turned away and felt a rush of happiness from her and then a gust of wind as she ran past me to get her things from her former dorm.

I walked over to ruins room to see only Ren there with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Hey Jaune, Yang and Nora went to lunch. Weiss went to the training room, for what I don't know. Probably a new glyph."

"Wow, again, never doubt your reasoning" I chuckled and left him to meditate in peace. I made my way to the training room and saw Weiss there with her blade in a training droid. She looked over the body of the fallen droid and turned to see me. The combat simulation ended and she walked over to talk.

"What do you want Jaune?"

"I was wondering if you thought about teaching me how to create glyphs." I dug my shoe in the ground and looked away blushing. "It was really cool what you did and with my speed I think I could use it very well."

"Jaune, I thought about and I will show you, if you give me some people to practice on. Robots are good but real Grimm is something I can't pass up. Also I want to see something I have been thinking about your blade." She looked at Crocea Mors and then looked at me

"What did you want to see?"

"First, copy my sword, Myrtenaster." I took her blade and studied it. I looked at it and spun he barrel filled with dust. I then took my aura and copied the layout of the blades and I was soon holding her blade instead of my own. She took it out of my hands and then took the chamber out. We watched as the dust poured out, but it kept going and going. Soon Weiss was in a puddle of fire dust. When she put the chamber back into the blade and the puddle turned back and went to me.

"Dunce, you can CREATE dust. Do you truly understand the situation? You can fabricate the thing that all people need, and what my family mines. Jaune this is fantastic!" She looked at me with wide eyes and Eyed me up and down, but i just want to know how to create glyphs so I continued.

"What was the other thing you wanted." I sheepishly put my hand behind my neck rubbing it

"Ah, I needed to test the glyph I was going to introduce you too. When we train we will start small and then get bigger. First, we will start with the gravity glyph. Please give me a grim to test on." I summoned a Boarbatusk, and then a glyph appeared under it. It then started to get lower and lower on the ground until it looked like a pancake. I released it and the aura came back to me.

"That demonstrates when I switch the polarity of my glyph. Instead of creating a air step, as you would call it, I make it so the gravity around it is very strong, virtually disabling most targets. Today I want to teach you how to create a simple air step." She took my right and stood behind me.

"Focus your aura on creating a circle. The dust will help guide you along." I pictured a circle and when I looked, a gray circle appeared, a mixture of the white dust and my aura.

"How? I'm not going to even question it anymore. Now the nature of this dust is density. It can miraculously change its density when we apply aura to it. According to how much aura we apply it effects how the dust reacts." I looked at the circle and stared. Soon I felt Weiss' hand leave me and the glyph fell apart, my aura dispersing back to me.

"You need to keep a constant supply of aura to keep the glyph from deconstructing. Your aura reserves are naturally larger then my own so it will be hard for you to focus a small amount of aura. But that is the tip I give you for today. Today is our one relaxation day and now that I have tested and confirmed what I thought about my glyph, I am going to enjoy my free day. Thank you for the help, and I will see you later, dunce." She smiled towards me and left me alone to train, and for the rest of the day, no one else saw me until I went to my dorm, fell on my bed and went unconscious.


End file.
